Transformers:World War Earth-Vengeance
by J0hn D33r3
Summary: It has been 5 years since the Autobots and Decepticons' war has ended. Under the leadership of Optimus Prime, peace has finally healed gaping wounds, as Ironhide commands the new Autobase Earth, but the scars of war never heal, as the Decepticons seek vengeance for their defeat. Who will triumph as this monumental battle continues? Find out here, in Transformers-World War Earth!
1. Old enemies, new threats

**It has been 5 years since the defeat of Megatron and the Decepticons. The Autobots have returned to Cybertron and peace has reigned under Optimus Prime, where each and every Cybertronian can live in peace and prosperity. Meanwhile, Autobase Earth has been constructed with Optimus Prime appointing Ironhide as City Commander. In space, Soundwave and the Decepticons plot their revenge..**

* * *

Optimus Prime and his first lieutenant, Thunderclash, who had been rebuilt from Ultra Magnus, were standing in front of a statue at a dedication ceremony in central Iacon. It was covered in a shroud, and many had came to see it unveiled. "Fellow Cybertronians, it gives me great pride to dedicate this statue to the memory of the heroes who selflessly laid down their lives for the cause of peace in the great war, but my spark grieves for their loss-our loss. Those who served and stand here today can know that they have not been forgotten, nor will they." Getaway tugged the shroud off of the statue of an Autobot soldier kneeling at the foot of an Autobot sigil with a fracture down its middle. Unbeknownst to the onlookers, there was about to be a calamity. A grey and orange 'bot, as well as a black and red one-Runabout and Runamuck, two Decepticons. They had removed their badges to keep from attracting undue attention. Runamuck held a tiny remote and pressed a button on it.

"Let's beat it!" said Runabout. The two changed to their vehicle modes and a few seconds after it, there was an explosion and chaos ensued. Thunderclash, Jazz, Silverbolt, Prowl, and Inferno ran to control the situation, while Ratchet and Firstaid took Optimus aside, who had suffered minor injuries. Runamuck and Runabout ran into an awaiting space-bridge portal to escape the carnage.

* * *

Light years away, on the planet Earth, much was different. Earth had been at peace, now that Autobase Earth had been constructed with the help of the humans. City Commander Ironhide had a crew of Autobots stationed there to ensure the Decepticons would not return to wreak havoc on Earth has they had during the war. It was made from the remains of Megatron's original base, the one from which he based his attack on Las Vegas. The base was home to about 40 Autobots, many of whom were veterans of the Earth campaign during the war. There, Metroplex was docked with the base to accommodate more energon storage and barracks for more warriors, should the need arise. Ironhide was conducting a PT session with a few of his troops, doing transform-ups in order for them to stay in shape. "One, two, three-" He counted

"Five!" the Autobots sounded off. They continued exercising until Arcee drove in and changed to her robot mode. Ironhide saw this and put his squad at rest as he talked with Arcee.

"You've got to see this, Commander." Ironhide and Arcee converted to their vehicle modes and drove to Metroplex's command center, where Bumblebee said,

"Iacon's been bombed!" Ironhide was horrified. He thought the war was over. He saw the Warworld explode, taking its entire crew with it, but there was more to the situation than met the eye.

* * *

On Cybertron, Optimus Prime and his top commanders met to discuss the day's events. "Prowl, what's the damage report?" Optimus asked Prowl. He answered,

"10 killed, 23 critically injured." Optimus was sullen at these reports. Five years was nothing to a Cybertronian. The war had ended so quickly, but there were loose ends Optimus had not seen tied up.

"And what of the perpetrators?" he inquired.

"Cameras were taken out in the blast, Prime." Prowl said. Optimus grunted under his breath. Was this a random act of terror? Could the Decepticons have had a hand in this? Could he be looking at another war? These were thoughts Optimus could not bear at present. He quickly stormed out of the room, and Thunderclash said,

"Optimus, wait!" and chased after him. Optimus said to his lieutenant,

"Leave me be, Thunderclash. I have to go and think on these matters. The wisdom of the Matrix will guide us." and with that, he changed to his truck mode and thundered off to his private estate in central Iacon.

* * *

Meanwhile, many light years away, Soundwave and the Decepticons had landed on an asteroid rich in ice. The Constructicons and Technocons had built an energy converter close to the Decepticons' camp. It was a squalid collection of shanties and holes in the asteroid's crust where the Decepticons lodged. However, Soundwave stayed aboard the ship, where he congratulated Runamuck and Runabout on their success. "The first phase of my plan is going unhindered. After your attacks on Cybertron, public disorder has ensued, which has distracted Optimus Prime and his Autobot fools. While they are distracted, we will launch an attack on Autobase Earth. If all goes accordingly, then we may have a chance at redemption." Soundwave said as he clenched his fist.


	2. Peace doesn't come cheap

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **After a bombing in Iacon, Optimus Prime and his Autobot high command reevaluate the value of peace on Cybertron in the wake of the war, while Soundwave plots an ambitious revenge of the Decepticons' defeat five years prior..**

* * *

On Cybertron, Kup lead the Wreckers, Springer, Sandstorm, Broadside, Twintwist, Topspin, Warpath, Roadbuster, and Whirl to Kalis, Cybertron's commerce district, to the scene of a disturbance. "So what's our play, Kup?" Springer asked him as he flew in his helicopter mode.

"Not quite sure lad, we'll connect that wire when we reach it!" Kup replied.

"Whatever it is, I want to see some Decepticon fuel stained on my new paint!" Twintwist growled, excitedly. Twintwist had raised some concerns within the Wreckers over his malicious behavior in the past, as Kup was figuring out. Kup had been given command of the Wreckers after their leader, Impactor, was killed in battle, and they were needed on Cybertron to keep the peace. The Wreckers reached Kalis just in time to see the a crowd of rioters in the street, shouting and smashing things. They wore Decepticon badges and held up signs protesting Optimus Prime's government. Kup and his team ran to the scene and said,

"Everyone just calm down!" The rioters only became angrier, throwing things which hit Kup in the face. He was enraged, and without thinking, he blasted a demonstrator, and he fell dead on the pavement, energon leaking out of him.

"Um, Kup, I think you just made them even madder!" Whirl said as the throbbing mass of protesters pushed on the Wreckers.

"Down with the establishment!"

"-is a fool!"

"-rise again!" people screamed. The wreckers were being pushed back, being beaten with clubs and various objects. Suddenly, Thunderclash arrived with Nightbeat, Hosehead, Siren, and the Protectobots. Siren turned his speakers on and broadcast high frequency sound waves that made everyone cringe and the protesters desisted.

"I had the situation under control, Thunderclash!" Kup growled.

"Under control? You shot one of them!" Thunderclash said.

"I wasn't thinking, They were too strong! You would've done the same!" Kup scowled.

"How dare you question a senior ranking officer!" Thunderclash yelled at Kup, pointing his finger in his face. Kup shouted,

"Get your fragging servo out of my face! I've been around longer than both of you and we had the situation under control the whole time!" There was much shouting and arguing and Kup and Thunderclash were about to swing their fists at one another when Springer screamed at the top of his voicebox,

" **EVERYONE SHUT UP!** " The Autobot commanders turned around. Thunderclash and Kup stood down and Thunderclash said,

"Sorry about that."

"I have a feeling that this, too is part of something. Something big." Kup said,

* * *

On Earth, some of Ironhide's Autobots were on dispatched on an urgent mission. There were reports of strange aircraft making overflights of Reno-Tahoe and it was in the Autobots best interests to investigate. Hoist, Flak, Trailbreaker, Inferno, and Smokescreen were on their way and as they arrived, they saw six jets flying over the city. They landed and changed into Thrust, Leozack, Nightscream, Guyhawk, Terradive, and Airstrike. Flak gasped, "Decepticons!" The Autobots quickly converted to robot modes and drew out the blasters.

"Surrender, Decepticons!" Inferno shouted.

"Never!" said Thrust and a firefight burst out. Shots went flying as both sides fired wildly at each other. Flak fired his missiles and Inferno sprayed flames as Trailbreaker cast a forcefield over his friends. People ran for cover and Hoist radioed Metroplex,

"Commander Ironhide, we have civilians in the area! Send Fixit and his team to help!" Fixit, Stakeout, Seawatch, and Red Hot immediately rolled out of Metroplex to the battle. They arrived and helped evacuate the people from the combat zone, when Thrust said to his team,

"Let's get out of here!" and they changed to their jet modes and flew off. The Autobots watched as they retreated into an awaiting space bridge portal.

"Let's go." Inferno said. The Autobots changed to their vehicles while Fixit and his team stayed to help the humans.

* * *

On the Decepticons' asteroid base, Thrust and his team returned from their mission and Soundwave said, " Well done, Thrust. With Cybertron slipping from Optimus Prime's grasp, the opportunity to strike Autobase Earth presents itself. We attack at dawn." The Decepticons began gearing up for their mission...


	3. Collapse

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Autobots on both Earth and Cybertron have been hit by a wave of Decepticon activity. City Commander Ironhide fears for the safety of Earth, a fear Soundwave plans to exploit to his own end...**

* * *

Soundwave and his Decepticons had managed to stir up both Cybertron and Earth over the previous days. His plans were all going exactly as he had speculated. "Now that Cybertron is steadily slipping into turmoil, we will launch our assault on Autobase Earth. The Autobots will undoubtedly come to the aid of their precious Earth. While the Autobots' reinforcements are on Earth, I will send a team to 'warm up' the Decepticons of Cybertron into a riot. The ensuing chaos will consume both planets, and war will begin again." Soundwave announced his plans to the Decepticons gathered before him. They were quite pleased with his strategy. "Decepticons, transform and rise up!" Soundwave said. Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, Frenzy, and Buzzsaw changed to their missile modes and attached to Soundwave's wings and he transformed into his reconnaissance jet mode, then he darted off of the asteroid as other Decepticons followed their leader.

* * *

On Earth, Ironhide and the Autobots were bracing for the inevitable-a full scale Decepticon attack. Ironhide, Arcee, and Bumblebee were in Metroplex's command center. "Commander, here they come. A whole gaggle of them!" said Stakeout. Ironhide looked at the screen anxiously.

"Any minute now..." he murmured. Outside, Skids looked into his scope and saw the Decepticons streaking in as Soundwave lead the charge.

"Commander, I've got a visual!" he radioed the command center. Ironhide replied,

"On my command, give them everything you've got-and some!"

"Will do!" Skids said. The Decepticons approached until they were right on top of Autobase and made their first pass around, Ironhide shouted,

"ALL FORWARD GUNS, FIRE!" Metroplex's guns and the warriors there spewed energy blasts into the air. The battle for Autobase Earth had begun. Flak fired his missiles, Sky High, Eagle Eye, Tread bolt, and Blazemaster leaped into the air and converted to their aircraft modes. Bombshock, Dropshot, Growl, Skullgrin, and other Decepticon ground units were in their vehicle modes charging against the fortifications of Autobase, destroying the turrets that fired upon them. Huffer, Mirage, Gears, Bluestreak, and Tracks were pinned behind the destroyed remnants of a turret, but there was a stack of munitions nearby.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Huffer?" Mirage asked Huffer.

"What, go out there and surrender? Sure!" Huffer replied, cynically.

"No! Look, just lob one of those shells into the Decepticon advance and I'll shoot." Huffer grunted as he lobbed a shell into the air, then using his precision-guided missile, Mirage shot the artillery shell and it exploded, knocking down Grit and Sledge, but Blitzwing fired his tank cannon at them and they quickly fled. In the command center, Arcee said,

"We have to call Cybertron for reinforcements!" Ironhide asked Stakeout,

"Are the comm channels up?"

"No sir." Stakeout answered. Ironhide realized that if Soundwave wanted to cut off his reinforcements from Cybertron, then he would have done it earlier. He knew that it was was a trap. "We can't call Cybertron! It's a trap! The Decepticons are trying to slowly lower Cybertron's defenses by attacking here! If Optimus brings reinforcements, the door is wide open for them to invade! I'm sorry, but we'll have to tough this one out." Ironhide said to Bumblebee and Arcee then, the three of them were joined by Pipes, Hound, Blurr, Rollout, Getaway, Slapdash, and Joyride. They drove outside and changed to robot mode. Ironhide shouted amidst the roar of battle, "GET 'EM!" they shouted and yelled as they charged into battle, firing their weapons wildly. Bumblebee zapped Squeezelay, Arcee deflected laser fire with her swords and dueled with Bomb Burst. Getaway fired a blast of his shotgun that sent Airstrike falling and crashing into a fiery explosion as Pipes took on Pounce and Wingspan, two Decepticon clones. He slugged Pounce in his Puma mode, then he lifted him over his head and threw him into Wingspan, who was shooting away in his robot mode. Ironhide was in the thick of it. He was revving at maximum overdrive, his fuel pumping and his brain module racing. He fired bullet after bullet from every gun he had strapped to his body. An audio-receptor shattering squelch of noise sent the Autobots into agonizing pain as Soundwave flew over in his jet mode and changed to robot mode. "City Commander Ironhide. It's nice to meet you." he said as he swung at Ironhide, but the brave old Autobot held his ground, landing blow after blow upon the Decepticon commander. Soundwave recovered and with a burst of bass from his shoulder amps, Ironhide was sent flying into a pile of debris. He fired his shotgun at Soundwave, but his wave shields deflected the shot, sending it bouncing around in all directions. Then, Soundwave aimed his weapon at Ironhide, who lay defenseless on his back. "It's over, Autobot. Finished."

"I don't think so, Soundwave!" Ironhide said as he leaped to his feet and kicked Soundwave in the stomach. The battle raged as explosions racked the base. Ironhide radioed Hoist and Grapple, "Transform Metroplex to fortress mode!"

"Yes sir!" said Hoist. The two engineers began activating Metroplex's systems to change into battle station mode. Then, Panels shifted, buildings swayed, and gears ground until Metroplex unfurled into his huge battle station mode. "Teletetraan 1, you know what to do!" said Hoist.

"Affirmative, weapons array at 100%. Open fire." said Teletraan. Metroplex's guns trained on the Decepticons and volleys of energy blasts, grenades, and shells spewed from the turrets. Soundwave and the Decepticons fell back to regroup, but they were not done yet.

"Monstercons, initiate scramble transformations." Soundwave commanded to Slog, Birdbrain, Wildfly, Bristleback, Icepick, and Scowl, who transformed and combined into the menacing Monstructor.

"DESTROY!" Monstructor roared. The Autobots were dumbfounded, as Monstructor was unlike any combiner they had ever seen. Ironhide wore a confident smirk as he radioed to Metroplex,

"Show'em what we got!" From Metroplex's ramp came six construction machines that changed into six Autobots, Crushbull, Shakedown, Pitmine , Heavy load, Mixup, and Treadmill. Crushbull said to his team,

"Build team, let's show 'em how it's done!" He and Pitmine formed the upper and lower torso, while Mixup and Treadmill formed the legs and Shakedown and Heavy load formed the arms.

"Skyscraper, combination complete! Let's tussle, Decepticon!" The Autobot combiner said.

"Be careful what you wish for, Autobot!" Monstructor said, then they traded blows with each other. The battle for Autobase Earth raged into the night, and still Ironhide's garrison valiantly fought on. Ironhide, Arcee, Bumblebee, Pipes, Bluestreak, Tracks, Flak, Hound, Rollout, Kick off, and others fired away with air support from Cloudburst his fliers. Soundwave and the Decepticons also put up a fight, but their plan was failing. The Autobots had not taken the bait, which by now, Soundwave realized.

"Decepticons, retreat!" he said. The Decepticons pulled out of Autobase Earth, and their plan had lost momentum. The Autobots cheered for as the battle was over.

"Thank Primus." Ironhide said. "Autobots, we may have won this time, but as far as this battle's concerned, the war is on again."


	4. Megatron Rising

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **City Commander Ironhide and the Autobots of Autobase Earth have survived Soundwave and the Decepticons' brutal attack, devised as a trap for Optimus Prime and his high command so in their absence the Decepticons of Cybertron would rise up. However, after a grueling siege, Ironhide has fended off their onslaught, but greater trials are to come...**

* * *

After the Decepticons had fled Autobase, Ironhide and the Autobots were exhausted from the siege of their base. A space bridge portal opened up, and through it, Optimus, Thunderclash, Kup, Springer, Roadbuster, Prowl, Jazz, Silverbolt and the Aerialbots, Jetfire, Ratchet, and Blaster with his deployers arrived. Help had finally arrived for the battered Autobots and their heroic commander. Optimus went to him and said, "Well done, Ironhide."

"Thanks, Optimus. But you do realize that now that there's been open hostilities with the Decepticons? They're going to use this as a springboard. Propaganda to say that we've lost ourselves and become warmongers!" Ironhide said.

"You've done what you can. We cannot stop the consequences of our actions." Optimus said to him, and they both looked out to see the rebuilding effort of Autobase Earth beginning.

* * *

On the Decepticons' asteroid base, Soundwave addressed the Decepticons. "Fellow Decepticons. The Autobots may have beaten us now, but not all is lost. Since we have exposed ourselves to the humans, they will doubt Optimus Prime and the Autobots' 'protection' of Earth. However, our priority should be freeing Lord Megatron from prison. Roadblock, Snarler, Carnivac, Wreckage, Fracture, Treadshot-your mission is to attack Garrus-1 and free Lord Megatron along with any other Decepticons imprisoned there."

"Yes, Commander Soundwave!" Roadblock said, and he combined with his pretender shell, which in turn, combined with his vehicle shell. Carnivac and Snarler combined with their beast Pretender shells, and Wreckage, Fracture, and Treadshot changed to their vehicle modes. A spacebridge portal opened and they charged through it.

* * *

Within the confines of Garrus-1, Megatron was not the only Decepticon imprisoned. Many of his fellow Decepticons were imprisoned within Garrus-1's massive structure. There, many a warlord, evil scientist, feared warrior, and other scum infested the cell blocks of the prison, but there was hope for Megatron. Little did he know Soundwave had sent the Mayhem Attack Squad to break him out of prison. Several miles out, the spacebridge portal from the Decepticon asteroid base opened. Out of it came the Mayhem Attack Squad, lead by Roadblock. "Alright, Mayhems, let's deliver our leader from the jaws of Autobot captivity." he said, confidently. The vicious Decepticon commando unit was all to eager to cause copious destruction and more importantly, free their leader. They soon arrived within sight of the prison's entrance. Luna-1 was known for its rugged terrain and vicious cyber-predators-perfect for a maximum security prison. "Snarler-take the shot." said Roadblock. Snarler replied,

"It'll be my pleasure!" as he changed to robot mode. He prepared his portable cannon and when it was charged, Snarler wasted no time in squeezing the trigger. A burst of energy exploded from its muzzle, creating a savage recoil that knocked Snarler back. "I forget how much this thing kicks!" he said. The blast slammed into the wall and an explosion shook the prison from within. In the control center, a guard at a monitor said to Jailbreak, the warden,

"Sir, there's been an explosion on the south wall!"

"From the outside or inside?" Jailbreak asked.

"Can't tell sir, they took out the cameras!" the guard replied. Jalibreak frantically went to the PA system and said,

"All guards, we have a possible breach on the south wall. Set weapons to 'kill'!" Across the facility, guards grabbed their laser rifles and ran to the scene, and on cell block 23-3.3H9, Megatron watched as red lights flashed and alarms blared. It was music to his audio modules.

"Finally." he said to himself. Outside, the Mayhem Attack Squad charged to the gate as turrets whirled around and guards fired at them. Snarler fired his cannon again, blasting apart a turret and sending several guards plummeting into the pit of jagged metal spikes below the bridge.

"I've got this!" said Wreckage. He fired his grappling claw at the ramparts of the prison, which securely latched itself on and he reeled himself across the pit, then he landed on the wall and proceeded to beat up the guards. He used his claw to tie up a guard, then he unreeled the line, sending him spinning, making him dizzy, then he shot him through the head as he was down. He changed to his wrecking crane mode to get to the bridge controls, where he pressed a button and an energy field projected itself over the spike pit, allowing the other Mayhems to cross and continue their rampage throughout the prison. There, they reached Megatron's cell. They paused for a second to see just what prison had done to Megatron. He was stripped of all his armor and had several scars on his face from prison fights. "Ah, not a moment too soon." Megatron said.

"We're busting you out, Lord Megatron!" Carnivac said. Megatron was well aware of their intentions and he said,

"Then by all means, do it!" The Mayhems were all to glad. They pressed the button on the control panel that opened the cells for Megatron and many prisoners to escape. Megatron lead the charge, grabbing a dead guard's gun. The guards quickly realized what was happening and guardian droids were sent to stop the riot. The droids opened fire with their arm cannons, killing scores of escaping prisoners. Luckily, the formers Unicron agents, Nemesis Prime, Slicer, Barricade, X-Brawn, and Road Rage, were there and they combined into Nemesis Omega, now that the transformation lock field on the cells allowed them to transform. The Decepticons smashed their way through the prison walls and finally escaped, but still, many were killed. Megatron, the Mayhem Attack Squad, and Nemesis Omega escaped into the spacebridge portal that opened for them. Megatron was the first to set foot on the Decepticons' asteroid base, where there, the Decepticons exploded into raucous cheering.

"Fellow Decepticons, let this mark the beginning of a new age-the age of deception!" Megatron boomed to his followers. The Decepticons now sought their revenge on Optimus Prime and the Autobots, and Megatron would not waste a second to seize the opportunity...


	5. Dark powers-part 1

**Previously on transformers-**

 **Megatron has returned after being rescued by Soundwave's Decepticon contingent. As Optimus Prime and his high command begin assist in the rebuilding of Autobase Earth, Megatron plans to unleash another devastating assault on Earth...**

* * *

(Note: this takes place just before the end of last chapter)

Optimus and the Autobots were busy rebuilding Autobase Earth. Optimus, Ironhide, Thunderclash, and the rest of Optimus' staff were in Metroplex's command center discussing their next move. "They attacked us so they could lure you away from Cybertron, Optimus." Ironhide explained to Optimus.

"That would explain why our communications grid is still up. You did the right think not calling us for backup, Ironhide." Optimus said.

"But at what cost, Optimus? Ten or so of my crew are in critical condition, not to mention the fact that shots have been fired between the two sides!" Ironhide protested.

"Be grateful that this battle wasn't on Cybertron. We need to look at what we're doing right if we're going to be on top of the situation." Thunderclash said.

"Can I get an amech?" Jetfire said. Suddenly, Bumblebee ran into the command center and said,

"Optimus, Thunderclash, Ironhide, come quickly! It's a news report from Cybertron!" Without hesitation, Optimus turned on Teletraan-1's monitor and on the screen was indeed a news report.

"This is TF-198.4 reporter Slamdance coming live from the burned out remnants of the Garrus-1 super-prison on Luna-1. Previously thought to be inescapable, Decepticon rebels broke into the facility and incited a massive breakout. Among those that escaped was none other than the Decepticon leader himself, Megatron." Optimus was horrified. Soundwave's plan worked.

* * *

Megatron and the Decepticons were preparing for their revenge on the Autobots. "We shall have our revenge, my Decepticons. But we must be patient, though. We must allow the Autobots to make moves that puts us in an optimal position to effectively respond." Megatron said to the Decepticons.

"Why can't we just attack them again?" said Blastoff.

"That would be too easy. Our revenge would be short and painless. I want the Autobots to suffer as I have. I want to kill them slowly, painfully. Optimus Prime will feel my wrath yet." Megatron purred. The Decepticons were somewhat unnerved by Megatron. Five years was short to a Cybertronian, but even that much isolation could mess with one's mind, to rend and mangle it into an unrecognizable form.

"Your judgement is supreme, Milord." Blastoff said, nervously.

"I'm glad you see things my way, Blastoff." said Megatron.

* * *

Back on Earth, it was the weekend. Sam, Leo, Spike, and Mikaela were out enjoying themselves. Sam had gotten a job at a moving company while Mikaela was at work at a local auto-repair shop. Leo was still in college playing football at Nevada state. Spike, Sam's little brother, was off, and he was in eleventh grade. Sam and Mikaela had moved out and now shared an apartment in Henderson, Nevada. There, they were snugggled on the couch watching TV when a news report came on. "This just in...a U.S Air Force cargo plane captured this footage." The reporter said. On the screen appeared a video taken by a camera pointing down. Explosions were bursting around a small plot of land. Then a familiar shape appeared. The Y-shaped form of Metroplex's city mode was visible through the clouds and the two gasped.

"Autobase Earth!"

"Just this Tuesday, Autobase Earth, the Autobots' outpost on Earth, was attacked and severely damaged by a Decepticon attack. Although it is assumed that the Transformers' war ended five years ago, tensions seem to have flared between the Autobots and Decepticons again." said the reporter. Then, their landline phone rang. Sam picked up and it was a cold call.

"This is City Commander Ironhide. I wish to inform you that we have survived the Decepticons' assault. However, we now fear that they are planning to attack you, next. If you sight any Decepticons, you know who to call." said Ironhide on the message. Little did either of them know that was exactly what Megatron was planning to do...

* * *

On the Decepticon asteroid base, Megatron looked at a projection of the Autobots' human allies. "After your power-play assault on the Autobots' base, we will further demonstrate to the humans that they are not safe from me! I shall have my vengeance!" he cackled. Soundwave was Megatron's highest officer from the very beginning, and now he had his doubts about his leader's mental stability. He slipped away, unnoticed by Megatron and said to the Decepticons,

"I sense that our 'great' leader is beginning a downward spiral into madness. His plans to reinvigorate the Decepticon faction will only further plunge us into ruin. It is for our own good that we excise the cancerous insanity that grips Lord Megatron's psyche."

"And how do we do that?" asked Ramjet.

"We put Megatron out of misery, but we allow the Autobots to do it for us." Soundwave said. The Decepticons were in agreement over Soundwave's idea. They knew as well as he that freeing Megatron could be their own undoing.


	6. Dark Powers-part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **In the wake of the Decepticons' resurgence, Optimus Prime fears for the safety of planet Earth and its inhabitants. In spite of repelling the Decepticons' savage assault on their Earthen outpost, the Autobots stand ever vigilant in wait for Megatron and the Decepticons to invade Earth once again. Meanwhile, clouds of dissent gather in the Decepticon camp as Soundwave plots to lead a coup against Megatron, whose mind becomes more unstable by the day...**

* * *

The news of the war's beginning had many human governments on the verge of panic. Across the globe, armies, navies and air forces were gearing up to do battle with the Decepticons. At Autobase Earth, Optimus was in Metroplex with his company of advisers. "The situation here is about to escalate. The humans think that they can take on the Decepticons by themselves, Optimus. They're weak, fragile beings. Their weapons aren't going to be a match for the Decepticons raw power." Prowl said to Optimus.

"I know, Prowl. We have to help them. I will go to Washington D.C to meet the Secretary of Defense and coordinate Autobot and U.S military operations. While I am away, Thunderclash will be in charge." Optimus said. He went to the hangar, where Sky Lynx took him to Washington D.C, to the Pentagon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Decepticons were planning for something big. Megatron was surrounded by the Decepticons who intently listened to their leader's plan. "The Autobots and humans are preparing for us on Earth, I have no doubt. However, we will hit them where it hurts...the most. Our attack will be on Washington D.C. Scans indicate that it is the nerve center of the United States of America, with its military headquarters and government meeting places. By attacking there we will demonstrate to the rest of the world that if America was destroyed in a matter of hours, what chance would they have? Joining us will be Trypticon, whom I rescued from Chaar in exile and the former Unicron Agents who have declared their allegiance to the Decepticons. " Megatron schemed. Soundwave was going over with Rook about their secret plans to kill Megatron. He whispered to him,

"The Autobots and U.S military will no doubt respond to the attack. We will advance as far as we can into the city until I give the command. There, we will lure Megatron into a trap filled with explosives. That will certainly end Megatron and I will take over as leader of the Decepticons." Megatron eyed Soundwave whispering into Rook's audio receptor and said,

"Soundwave, do you have anything that you would like to say?"

"No, Lord Megatron. I am eager to exact revenge on the Autobots and grind Earth under our heel." Soundwave said, hiding his panic.

"Excellent. We attack in 72 hours!" Megatron said

* * *

On Earth, Optimus Prime and Sky Lynx arrived at the Pentagon, America's Military headquarters. There, Optimus disembarked and the President of the United States and the Secretary of Defense greeted him.

"Greetings, Mr. President." Optimus said.

"Good day, Optimus Prime. I thought five years ago the Decepticon threat was contained when you blew up that big spaceship?" the President said.

"I did not foresee that such and explosion would likely produce any survivors. That is why we assumed that they were all but crippled. We built Autobase Earth to ensure that they would not return to Earth." Optimus explained.

"But they did. And, they attacked your Autobase Earth, too. I'm beginning to think we misplaced our trust in you. You said the war was over, but apparently not. You and all your kind should leave Earth. We don't need you to fight our battles."

"Mr. President, with all due-"

"I don't want excuses. Please, leave within 72 hours or we will use military force." the secretary said. Optimus sullenly left the President and boarded Sky Lynx.

"I see we aren't wanted any more." Sky Lynx said. Optimus did nothing except slump back in his seat. When he arrived at Metroplex, he said to the Autobots, who were expecting good news,

"Autobots. The President has asked us to leave Earth. We have failed in our mission to protect humanity."

"What?!" exclaimed Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, and Hound.

"We have no other choice. I will allow you leave to say your goodbyes to our human friends and their families." Optimus said. The four Autobots changed to their vehicle modes and drove off to find Sam, Spike, Mikaela, and Leo. Optimus felt something was not right. This had been set up.

* * *

The four Autobots found their human partners. Spike was still at home when Hound looked through the window in his bedroom. He ran outside and hugged Hound's leg. "Spike, there's something I've got to tell you." Hound said.

"It's good to see you, Hound!" Spike said.

"We're leaving Earth." Hound tried to hold his composure together.

"What?" Spike said.

"I'm sorry. *sniff* The rest of humanity thinks we can't protect them." Hound explained. Spike began to cry, and a drop of lubricant in Hound's eye rolled down his face. The same unfolded at Sam and Mikaela's apartment. Mikaela was bawling and Sam, though more composed couldn't help himself. "Optimus said he would be here for Earth." Sam whimpered.

"I know, but times have changed." Bumblebee said. Meanwhile, Ironhide had found Leo, told him the news, and both of them went to a gas station. There, Ironhide was emptying the diesel pump into his mouth and Leo lay up against a wall with cans after cans of Red Bull energy drinks, siphoned of their contents, laying on the ground.

"Optimus Prime duly promoted me to City Commander! What an idiot!" Ironhide slurred as he stumbled about. About half the underground tank was going through his fuel lines and Leo threw a football and ran so fast he caught his own passes back and forth. The next day, the humans had told their families about the Autobots' departure. At Autobase Earth, the Autobots were preparing to leave with Metroplex, who had been modified to transform into a space cruiser.

* * *

"We still have 16 hours before launch tomorrow morning, Prime." Reported Wheeljack. Optimus was spaced out for a moment. "Optimus?" Wheeljack said. Optimus turned and said,

"Right, the launch. We have fought and died for Earth, now the humans repay us in kind."

"Well it's certainly better than being blown up!" Huffer grumbled. Optimus sighed. He underestimated the Decepticons one too many times and now Earth would have to pay for his grievous error.

* * *

On the Decepticon asteroid base, the Decepticons were preparing for their assault on Earth. For some, they were counting down the seconds till they laid waste to Washington. For others, they were preparing for a different operation. Within a cave dug into a crater, Soundwave, Rook, Leozack, Thrust, and others were gathered under a dim lumo-sphere. "Fellow Decepticons, our destiny is within reach. Megatron will be dethroned and we will break our shackles of ignominy. We will rise up and reclaim the glory we once held." Soundwave said and a roar of approval came from those gathered before him. The Decepticons' assault was almost ready. However, one Decepticon, Terradive, in the crowd slipped out of the cave unnoticed. He ran to tell Megatron what he had saw. Then, there was a report of a laser blast. Terradive crumpled to the ground, dead. Laserbeak landed on Soundwave's arm with his eyes glowing. "Anyone else care to excuse themselves?" Soundwave said. The Decepticons nerevously shook their heads in terror that they, too, would be blasted. "Excellent." Soundwave said.

* * *

On Earth, the sun was rising over Autobase Iacon. Metroplex was ready for takeoff. Sam, Spike, Leo, Mikaela, and their families were all gathered to witness the Autobots' departure, but also there was a U.S Military force to ensure they left peacefully. Soldiers were standing around the base with their guns ready and tanks, artillery guns, and missile launchers stood ready as Air Force fighters were orbiting overhead. The Autobots finished loading their cargo and Metroplex's passengers embarked onto their ship, one by one. "Let's move it! You have 10 minutes before we blow you so high into the air you won't have to blast off to leave Earth!" the General commanding the troops shouted over a megaphone.

"You've gotta admit, General Lawrenson is pretty good at comebacks." Leo whispered to Sam. The last passengers to board Metroplex before Optimus were Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, and Hound. They looked back at the humans and the tears were beginning to well up. Mikaela began to sniffle as she leaned on Sam's shoulder, her tears soaking right through his shirt. Optimus looked out and said,

"It has been our honor defending Earth and its inhabitants, but we have failed. Earth must protect itself now. Goodbye." Optimus shut the hatch on Metroplex. Within Metroplex's vast form, Wheeljack, Huffer, and Backfill were in the cog-room.

"Transform Metroplex to spacecraft mode." Wheeljack said. The Autobots began heaving the levers that changed Metroplex to his massive space cruiser mode. On the bridge, Optimus, Kup, Thunderclash, and others were situated and ready for takeoff.

"Five...four...three...two...one-blast off." Jetfire said. Massive thrusters fired and Metroplex heaved into the air. The humans shielded their eyes and covered their ears from the tremendous sight. As Metroplex took off, Optimus said to Roadbuster,

"Detonate the vibro-bombs."

"On it!" said Roadbuster. Roadbuster flipped a switch and then, the rock tower began to disintegrate. Its entire form shook to pieces, shattering and crumbling into piles of rock and debris. General Lawrenson said,

"Fire!" Sam ran and screamed,

"NO! DON'T!" But it was too late. The guns on the ground opened fire, while the fighters in the air flew in and raked Metroplex with fire. The barrage of fire was eating at Metroplex's armor.

"What happened?" exclaimed Kup.

"The humans mistook our demolition of the base as an act of aggression. Whatever you do, don't fire back!" Optimus shouted over the wail of alarms. Metroplex was able to shake off the initial assault, but was trailing smoke, even in space as tiny pieces flew off of his hull. "Our shields are at 93%. We should be good for a Hyperspace jump." said Jetfire.

"The only question is, where do we go?"

"Cybertron, Kup. Whether or not the humans want us, the Decepticons will close in for the kill on Earth and we need to go and procure reinforcements." said Optimus.

"Preparing for jump into Hyperspace to Cybertron..." said Jetfire, and in a few seconds, Metroplex blasted into Hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Decepticon asteroid base, Megatron had gathered the Decepticons. "Decepticons, the time has come! Rise up! WE GO TO EARTH! WE DESTROY!" Megatron howled. He changed to his stealth bomber mode the other Decepticons followed. Soundwave caught up with Rook and said to him,

"Remember the plan!" and changed to his jet mode. The Decepticons jetted off into an awaiting space bridge portal, where they arrived in Earth orbit.

" _ **DECEPTICONS, ATTACK!**_ " Screeched Megatron, and the Decepticons descended upon Earth towards their prize, Washington D.C...


	7. Dark Powers-part 3

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **the Autobots have been banished from Earth by the humans, despite all of their sacrifices in their name. With the Autobots removed from the equation, Megatron and the Decepticons launch an all or nothing, full scale invasion of Earth, starting with Washington D.C...**

* * *

The Decepticon hordes descended upon Washington D.C in staggered formations. In the White House, one of the President's personal Marine escorts ran into the Oval Office and said, "Mr. President, you have to see this!"

"What is it, soldier?" The President said. The Marine switched on the T.V in the room where a news broadcast appeared.

"This just in, it appears that a massive contingent of Decepticons is descending upon Washington D.C, towards the Supreme Court building, the Capitol, the Pentagon, and quite possibly the White house-" then the Marine switched off the T.V and said to the President,

"Sir, we need to get you out of here, fast!"

"I agree, but get me to the Pentagon. There I'll meet the Secretary of Defense and the Joint Chiefs. Tell him to scramble our fighters and prepare our ground forces to do battle. We're going to prove the we can fight them off. This is a game of guns. Whoever has the biggest wins."

"Very good, Mr. President. I'll contact the Secretary of Defense immediately." the Marine said as he rushed out of the Oval Office. The President slumped back in his chair and muttered,

"I made a mistake banishing the Autobots. This is hopeless."

* * *

On the outskirts of the city, Megatron converted to robot mode and watched as the Decepticons began their assault upon the city. Monstructor, Liokaiser, Menasor, Devastator, and Komputr formed, while the Mayhem Attack Squad charged through the streets with their guns blazing and blunt instruments swinging, leaving a trail of carnage in their wake. Carnivac, in his pretender shell, sunk his teeth into a car, then thrashed it around and released it, sending it smashing into a storefront coffee shop, which sent its patrons into disarray. Then, National Guard troops stormed onto the scene and opened fire. Tanks and personnel carriers opened fire with their guns and self propelled howitzers joined in the chorus of destruction pouring its melodies onto the Decepticon invaders. "If that's how you want to play, I'm game!" said Roadblock. He combined with his shells and roared into action, smashing apart vehicles and sending the humans on the run. Meanwhile, Air Force F-22s flew in and fired on Megatron, Thrust, Ramjet, Airstrike, Illwind, Divebomb, the Aerocons, Vanquish, and Fireshot, who were carpet bombing the city.

"You humans are pathetic!" Cackled Megatron. With a mental instruction, he shot down one with one of his gun turrets. Ramjet bashed into another, ripping straight through the jet and it exploded.

"Take that!" he shouted. Airstrike fired his laser cannons and shot down several more as he declared,

"You humans are so stupid, you didn't know that this is my sky!"

"Calm yourself, Airstrike, there is plenty of destruction to go around up here." Megatron said.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Airstrike said as the savage assault continued.

* * *

In Jasper, Sam and Spike were watching T.V when they, too, saw the news broadcast of the Decepticon attack. "As we have predicted, the Decepticons have returned and are now attacking Washington D.C. The military has engaged them but is not making any headway to pushing them away." said the anchor. Sam called Mikaela and said,

"Hey, turn on your T.V, it's them! The 'Cons are back! This was all part of their plan!" On the other end of the line, Mikaela gasped at the news. She, too was watching the news as she did her makeup.

"We've got to warn them!" she said to Sam, decisively. Sam said to Spike,

"Come on!" Spike bolted off the couch and Sam said to his parents,

"Mom, Dad, we're going to save the world!"

"Okay, Sam, be safe!" his mother said. The two boys got into the old F-150 parked outside and Sam drove to Mikaela's where she ran outside onto her porch as she put a t-shirt on over her tank top.

"Get in!" Sam said to her. She got into the back seat of the truck as Sam pulled away to Leo's. After Leo had joined them, the four took an unexpected detour. Instead of going to the highway, they went to a desolate mountain road, where there, they found Shockwave's old base. They stopped and Sam switched the truck off. The four ventured into the disused Decepticon stronghold, where there they found the computer array. Leo bumped the others out of the way and opened up a panel.

"I hope this works!" he said, hopefully.

"What are you playing at, Leo?" Spike puzzled. Leo answered as he took out a piece of circuitry and ran to Sam's truck.

"Come on, man, I just got that fixed!" he muttered. Leo said to Sam,

"Pop the hood, dude!" Sam popped the hood, allowing Leo to look at its engine and he said to Spike,

"I need some light." Spike shined his phone onto the engine, where Mikaela stepped in.

"Let's hope this works." she said. She went and ripped two wires out of where Leo got the circuit board and hurried back over to the truck. There, she connected them together using her micro-soldering iron she got from Hoist and then connected the wires to the truck's alternator and engine. "Fingers crossed..." Mikaela said as they got back into the truck. Sam turned the key and it started. The electricity from the alternator kicked the circuit board in gear, sending tremendous power to the engine. The entire truck shuddered as the immense power took control.

"NOW WE'RE TALKIN'!" Sam jubilantly yelled. He floored it and they were on their way to Washington, speeding down the road at 400 miles per hour. They raced down the highway, clearing the border into Utah, then Colorado, then Kansas in about an hour and a half. They were making incredible time, but would they get to Washington in time to make a difference?

* * *

In Washington, Megatron and the Decepticons were running amok, still. Navy cruisers and destroyers, as well as B-1s, B-52s, AC-130s and A-10s were called in to attack the Decepticons, while the Guardsmen and Marines evacuated civilians from their path. The warships at the mouth of the Potomac river fired their guns and missiles, while the bombers in the air released their payloads upon the Decepticons. Their firepower was still no match for the Decepticons' brute force. Megatron fired his fusion cannon into the air, blasting a B-1 out of the skies. Thrust swooped in with his machine guns blazing and ripped through an A-10 formation. The battle was fierce, and Megatron said, "This would have been more fun if there were Autobots still around! But, we can't always have our fuel and drink it, too, Soundwave." Soundwave said,

"Indeed. This is becoming quite enjoyable. The humans' primitive weapons have not resulted in any Decepticon casualties." "Except you." he whispered to himself.


	8. Dark Powers-part 4

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **The Decepticons have launched a devastating assault on Washington D.C. As the American military struggles to fend off this powerful threat, the Autobots' human allies rush to the assistance of the President of the United States. Meanwhile, all is in readiness as Soundwave plans to stage his coup against Megatron...**

* * *

The Decepticons' attack seemed to grind the world to a halt. Across the globe, people watched in terror as they laid waste to Washington D.C and its defenders, but help was on the way. Sam, Spike, Leo, and Mikaela raced across the country at break-neck speed in Sam's truck, enhanced by a computer chip taken from an old Decepticon base in the Rockies. In a matter of hours they were in eastern West Virginia on their way to the Pentagon, where the president would likely be. They soon crossed the border into Virginia, where the Eastbound highway lane was desolate, while the westbound was packed with cars trying to evacuate. "Well at least there's no traffic here." Spike said. The humans pushed on where they arrived at the Pentagon. Suddenly, some guards ran up to them.

"Stop!" They shouted. Sam stopped the truck and the four humans got out.

"Please, get us your commanding officer! We need to speak with the President and the Sec. of Def." said Mikaela. The guard replied,

"I'll see what I can do. Wait a second, I recognize you kids! You were the Autobots' human allies! You were captured and that's why the battle of Las Vegas was fought." the guard said.

"Yep, that's us. Please, we need to get to the president! Lives are at stake here!" Sam said, urgently.

"Follow us." said the guard. He and his troops got onto a Humvee and drove to the Pentagon's entrance, where they escorted them to the President and the Joint Chiefs. "Mr. President, We have someone you need to see." said the guard to the President as he saluted him. The President and First Lady were evacuated to the Pentagon, since by now, the White House had certainly been destroyed.

"Mr. President, you've made a terrible mistake banishing the Autobots. This was the Decepticons' plan all along. They knew you would lose faith in the Autobots if they returned. That's why they attacked Autobase Earth! This was all part of Megatron's revenge after his defeat five years ago." Sam explained to the President.

"I'm sorry, we could call them back, but just don't have a radio transmitter powerful enough to contact them. For all they know they could have plunged into a black hole or been pulverized by asteroids." the President said. Sam felt the sting of the President's words. The chance was very high that could have happened, but he knew that the Autobots could not have gone out in such a manner. He knew that the only way Autobots would accept death was by fighting till the end for what is right.

* * *

Halfway across the galaxy, in the Cybertron System, there was an event. Metroplex dropped out of Hyperspace, still trailing smoke. Optimus Prime beheld Cybertron's glistening form from the bridge. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Alarms blared off again, and Jetfire yelled to Optimus and Thunderclash,

"I don't think we'll make it! We took too much damage from those human weapons that Metroplex just can't keep it together!"

"Not on my chronometer!" Optimus boomed as he went to the control station. Jetfire moved out of Optimus' way as he sat down and choked the control stick, thrashing it around to keep the ship stable as it entered the atmosphere of Cybertron. Optimus' optics were locked dead ahead on the sky as alarms blared all around him. He said into the P/A system, "Autobots, this is Optimus Prime. Brace for impact." Within Metroplex's holds, Sideswipe braced Sunstreaker, Red Alert ran around screaming,

"We're all going to die!" Tracks to himself,

"I hope the landing doesn't scratch my finish!" Trailbreaker said to everyone as he cast a forcefield over everyone,

"I got this!" Metroplex was seconds from impact in downtown Iacon as the massive vessel smashed into a tower and careened over the city. Then, one astrometer outside Iacon's city limits, Metroplex's bow make contact. The huge ship slammed into the ground, causing Optimus to hit his head on the control panel and the ship began violently sliding sideways before flipping over and landing on its starboard side. Luckily, nobody was hurt, but Metoplex was utterly ruined. Its crew was shaken up and Optimus said,

"Teletraan 1, status report!" Teletraan 1 replied,

"Structural integrity at 2.4%. All weapons and shields offline. Power levels at 17%. No casualties detected." Optimus was relieved no one was injured.

* * *

Back on Earth, Sam and his friends were explaining to the President of the United States about the Decepticons' attack and their motives. "There is an abandoned Decepticon base in the Rockies. If we can get its transmitter working, we can contact Optimus, wherever he is." Sam said. The President knew that he had to make up for his mistake. If he didn't, the death toll would rise.

"Let's get to Air Force One. Everyone, we're getting out of here!" the President said. In no time, the Joint Chiefs and Secretary of Defense were joining the President alongside Sam and his friends to Air Force One, the President's personal aircraft. They boarded the massive, four-engine jetliner and they soon were in the air with escorts of F-22 Raptors. Aboard Air Force One and soon, they landed in Nevada at Nellis AFB, where from there they trekked to the Decepticon base.

"Here we are, Mr. President." said Sam. The humans ventured into the base to find the communications array.

"Found it!" Spike said. The others rushed over to see if it could be repaired. Leo pressed a green button, and the transmitter came to life.

"Alright, let's send the message." said the President.

"Testing, testing. Is this thing on? Anyway, this is Sam Witwicky, calling from Shockwave's old base. The President has something to say..." Sam said.

* * *

On Cybertron, Optimus and the Autobots returned to Autobase Iacon, where there, Grimlock said,

"Optimus, there transmission for you!" Optimus ran to the monitor to see the transmission and he patched in. It was the humans' transmission from Earth.

"Sam! Are you okay?" Optimus asked Sam. On Earth, Sam replied,

"We're okay, Optimus. We've got the President here and he's got something to say." The president walked up to the mike and said,

"Optimus Prime, it is my sincerest apology to banish you from Earth. It was a Decepticon trick. This was their plan and now they've attacked Washington. If we don't do something to show the rest of the world, the U.N will give the green light for a nuclear strike."

"I understand and I accept your apology." Optimus said. The humans cheered that the Autobots would return.

* * *

Megatron and Soundwave looked out across the decimated remnants of Washington. "Humans are such weak, disgusting creatures. I can see why the Autobots left this place to us." Megatron growled. Soundwave suddenly received a signal.

"Lord Megatron, a signal has been detected from Shockwave's old base. Its destination was Cybertron."

"Let them come. We'll be waiting, but send the Mayhem Attack squad to eliminate them anyway." Megatron said.


	9. Battle of the heroes

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **The Decepticon attack on Washington D.C has nearly brought America to its knees as the rest of the world plans to launch a counterattack. Meanwhile, the Autobots' human allies and the President of the United States have successfully sent a transmission to Cybertron in a desperate bid to save Earth...**

* * *

With the transmission from Earth, Optimus and the Autobot high command gathered together their warriors. Ships were fueled and armed, ready to return to Earth. Optimus addressed the crowds of soldiers before him. "Autobots, prepare for battle. We will return to Earth to stop the Decepticons. Here, the war will truly end. 'Till all are one."

"'Till all are one." Echoed the Autobots. Optimus got aboard his flagship alongside Thunderclash, Kup, Prowl, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, and Hound. Aboard the ship, he said to the Autobots,

"Autobots, lift off!" Across the Iacon central spaceport, the engines of the Autobot fleet blasted to life as Optimus' ship was the first to heave itself into the air, followed by the rest . After they passed Luna 2, Optimus radioed the fleet,

"All ships, prepare to jump into Hyperspace on my mark." and they quickly blasted into hyperspace.

* * *

In the ruins of Washington D.C, the Decepticons had the American military on the run. Thrust and the seekers had shot down many American aircraft and sank several ships while Blitzwing and his fellow warriors had razed the humans' ground forces and destroyed much of the city. "Soundwave, prepare to broadcast a transmission to the rest of the Earth." Megatron said to Soundwave.

"Yes lord Megatron." Soundwave said. Soundwave activated his communications array and beamed a transmission across the world. Megatron appeared across the world on people's phones, televisions, and even radios.

"People of Earth, you slimy, wretched sacks of protoplasm, I, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons, have returned. As you know, I have razed the capital of the United States of America. If you value your existence, you will not organize a counter attack against us." Now, more than ever, Megatron held the Earth on a string and was poised to cut it. Rook ran to Megatron and said,

"Lord Megatron, come quickly! A fleet of Autobot starships is dropping out of Hyperspace!" Megatron was furious.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Shockwave's base, Sam and his friends, as well as the president had successfully sent the transmission to Cybertron. "I sure hope Optimus is on Cybertron." said Leo. A secret service agent said to the president,

"Sir, we've spotted incoming Decepticons!"

"Let's get out of here!" the president said, but it was too late as Roadblock changed to his robot mode and laughed,

"I don't think so!" The other Mayhems converged on the humans and a fight ensued. The Secret Service agents fired their pistols, but they were no use as one was snatched up by Carnivac and shaken violently about.

"Megatron told us to eliminate you, and that's exactly what we're gonna do!" Fracture said.

"Come on, Optimus!" said Sam, urgently

* * *

In orbit, Sam's wish was granted as the Autobot flotilla dropped out of hyperspace.

"Ah, good old Earth!" said Bumblebee.

"Not this again!" Huffer grumbled. Optimus radioed Sky Lynx,

"Sky Lynx, Decepticon signals have been detected at the source of the transmission. A lift would be much obliged." Sky Lynx happily replied,

"I'd be glad to!" and Optimus, Thunderclash, the humans Autobot partners, Jazz, Prowl, and Ratchet transferred to Sky Lynx's shuttle mode and Optimus said to the rest of the fleet,

"Go to Washington D.C to fight the Decepticons. We will join you as quickly as possible." as Sky Lynx flew in to Shockwave's base to save the humans.

* * *

On the other side of the United states, Kup's ship, containing the Wreckers, was the first to set down. "WRECK AND RULE!" shouted Kup and the Wreckers followed, screaming at maximum volume with their guns blazing. Star Saber, Grimlock, and Blaster's ships landed on the banks of the Potomac river. American soldiers cheered as the Autobots burst onto the scene to combat the Decepticons. "HOOAH!" shouted a soldier. Kup gave a salute and the American military was reinvigorated. Megatron shouted to the Decepticons,

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL! LEAVE NOT ONE STANDING!" The Decepticons quickly mobilized to combat the Autobots as the battle for Washington entered round two. Jetfire and the Autobot Air Force screamed in abreast of one another as they released their payloads. Kup and the Wreckers opened fire.

"HEHEHEHEH!" Twintwist cackled as fired his twin pistols. Overhead, Silverbolt said to the Airealbots,

"Form Superion!" and they transformed together into Superion. Seeing this, Hotspot, Crushbull, Wingwaver, Breakthrough, and Scattershot also joined together with their teams to form Defensor, Skyscraper, Landcross, Pattron, and Computron, but the Decepticons combined too as Devastator, Menasor, Predaking, Liokaiser, Monstructor, and Battle Gaia, formed by a Combaticon sub unit, to battle Autobots. The giants squared off against one another in an epic battle. Landcross flipped Liokaiser onto the ground and elbowed him in the back while Superion fired a salvo of missiles that burst around Monstructor. Kup lead the others in a massive charge as the Autobots screamed and yelled with their weapons blazing. The Decepticons charged back with Megatron at the helm.

* * *

At Shockwave's base, Sky Lynx touched down as the Autobots ran to help the humans. Roadblock had them cornered as he pulled his twin blasters out on them, but then a laser blast to his back knocked him down. "OPTIMUS!" The humans said with joy.

"Mr. President, let's get out of here!" Optimus said.

"I couldn't agree more!" said the President as he jumped into Optimus' cab as he changed to truck mode. Sam and his friends were ecstatic to see their Autobot partners again and they, too changed to vehicle mode for them to ride back to Sky Lynx. The Secret service agents got aboard to protect the president and Sky Lynx took off. The President knew that he had something to say to Optimus, but just what?

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle in Washington continued in a stalemate. Both the Autobots and Decepticons were on the offensive. They attacked each other with all the firepower they could muster. Optimus and his team soon arrived in Sky Lynx with the president and when they landed Optimus said, "Autobots, Megatron must be stopped, no matter the cost." and changed to his semi truck mode and thundered off to the battle zone as the others followed behind him. Megatron and the Decepticons were holed up at the White House and the Capital building while the Kup lead the Autobots to break their lines as Optimus and his convoy rolled through. Autobots cheered and Megatron stood atop the White House aghast.

"FIRE! FIRE!" Megatron shouted. The Decepticons concentrated their fire on Optimus, but he changed to robot mode and blocked their fire with his sword as he reflected a shot back into Brawl's face. The others following Optimus changed to their robot modes, too and they provided cover fire. Together their fire knocked out the incoming Decepticons. Megatron suddenly raised his hands to signal his troops to cease fire and leaped off of the roof of the White House and landed with a crash on the lawn.

"Optimus Prime. We meet again, at last." Megatron purred

"Villainy as yours cannot elude justice as mine, Megatron." Optimus said.

"Such heroic nonsense. RRAARRGH!" Megatron said as he charged Optimus with his energon morning star whirling. Optimus caught it by the chain and then heaved Megatron forward and punched him in the face. Megatron smashed into the white house and Optimus pinned him down and landed blow after blow on Megatron. His enemy got up and then slammed him off, sending him flying for yards and Megatron then flew in while in jet mode and dropped a load of bombs on him. The explosions erupted around Optimus, bu he dodged them as they cratered the ground. Megatron converted to robot mode and fired a blast from his fusion cannon, but Optimus blocked the blasts with his sword and they fought one another.

* * *

Close by, the battle had recommenced for the others as Thunderclash and the others fired away. Roadbuster fired a grenade that blew Skullgrin away, Jetfire shot flames that burned Carnivac's tail, who was wailing in pain in his wolf mode, Starscream fired his shoulder cannons alongside Windblade, who fired arrow after arrow at the Decepticons, Star Saber used his sword to block fire from Battle Gaia and Flak fired a barrage of missiles. The battle was fierce as both sides fought. Optimus and Megatron were still fighting one another. They clashed with their swords and landed blows against each other. Both leaders had suffered grievous wounds during their battle. Megatron fired a blast from his fusion cannon and Optimus blocked the blasts, but then his sword was struck from his hand and one shot hit him in the side. He coiled back in pain as Megatron then shouted,

"FALL! FALL!" and beat him with his morning star. "It's over Prime. I've waited an eternity for this." Megatron wheezed. Before he could land his final blow, a jet flew in and changed into Soundwave.

"Not so fast, Megatron." said Soundwave.

"Step aside, Soundwave. I'm busy here." Megatron growled.

"That won't be necessary, Megatron. I have other plans." Soundwave rebutted.

"What do you mean?" Megatron asked him, then he realized what Soundwave was talking about. "You plotted against me! And to think you believed I was stupid enough to not see it! For this, you shall pay with your miserable life!" Megatron said. Soundwave kicked Optimus' laser rifle to him and said,

"Catch!" Optimus caught his rifle and pulled the trigger while Soundwave fired his hand and shoulder blasters. The combined impacts of the two's firepower struck Megatron, causing his torso to explode and he fell onto the ground, dead. Optimus and Soundwave looked at one another.

"He's gone. Dead." Soundwave said, somberly. Optimus stared at the body of Megatron. Soundwave mustered his courage and said,

"Optimus, in the name of the Decepticons, I surrender." He took his badge off and laid it at Optimus' feet.

"In the name of the Autobots, I accept." Optimus said. There the battle ended. The Decepticons soon heard of this and they, too surrendered. The Autobots relieved them of their weapons and those who were killed, their bodies were melted down. A few weeks later, Optimus, Thunderclash, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, Hound, Sam, Spike, Leo, and Mikaela were standing in front of the White house with the President. They were dressed up and the Autobots repainted and polished, and Optimus was wearing new armor.

"My fellow Americans, I owe an apology to these heroic beings. Optimus Prime, on behalf of the people of Earth, I apologize for asking you to leave us. I hope that you can forgive us of our wrongdoings and that we can work together to make a better America, to make a better world." The President said. Optimus said,

"On behalf of the Cybertronian race, I accept your apology. May our friendship last many years." Optimus said, and he shook the president's hand and there was an explosion of cheering as they did so. Dignitaries of Cybertron and Earth came together to sign a treaty of alliance. Earth and Cybertron were now allies. The Decepticon threat was finally over.

* * *

A figure stood at a control panel. He wore dark blue robes and black shoes. He had grey-white skin and he wore a hood over his face. Through the darkness shone his blue eyes, and he looked at the controls to a machine. "The return of Violen Jiger is nigh. I cannot defeat him once more." He said to himself. "I require aid." he said as he looked at a monitor showing the Earth-Cybertron alliance...


	10. Rise of Violen Jiger

**It has been 2 months since the battle of Washington D.C. Earth and Cybertron are now in a prosperous alliance with one another. With the Decepticons defeated, the Autobots and humans now look towards a future of peace and hope. However, an unforeseen threat looms on the horizon...**

* * *

On Earth, the Autobots had rounded up the Decepticon survivors from the battle in Washington. There, at Autobase Earth-2, made from the ruins of Shockwave's base with the newly repaired Metroplex docked, Sideswipe, Prowl, and Stakeout were moving Decepticon prisoners onto a transport ship. "Move along, 'cons." said Sideswipe, who prodded them with his rifle. The Decepticons filed onto a transport ship bound for Cybertron, where the Decepticons would be tried and imprisoned, others executed. As they filed onto the ship, Wildrider spat in Stakeout's face. He promptly then belted him back, knocking him down.

"Stop it, before someone gets hurt!" Prowl shouted at the two. Before any punches could be thrown, they stopped and the prisoner continued up the ramp to the ship's hold. There were still at least two more shiploads of prisoners waiting to be taken to Cybertron, and they were the first. When the last prisoner was aboard, Jetfire said from the control room to the ship's two pilots, Power run and Strikedown,

"Transport, you are clear for takeoff."

"Roger that, AB-2. Commencing takeoff" said Power run. The ship blasted into the air and heaved off the ground. Soon, they left Earth's orbit and Strikedown said,

"Prepare for jump to Hyperspace." the two Autobots flipped some switches and the transport blasted into Hyperspace.

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, a mystical being was seated atop a throne with nine figures guarding him. He was hideously deformed and looked like an amalgamation of a spider, a dragon, and a cobra, and his skin was scaly in a deep hue of lilac with bumps and ridges and he had four arms. He wore dark grey robes with red patterns on then and a cloak hid his face. Surrounding him on platforms were his warriors. His name was Violen Jiger, and they were his Nine Great Demon Generals. "Generals, come." Violen Jiger said. The platforms the generals stood upon floated to his throne and he said, "I sense a ship coming through this sector. Generals Dreadnough and Skyquake, you will intercept this ship and bring it to me. I will require it for my plans." The two generals said,

"As you wish, Milord." and they changed to their vehicle modes and flew off to intercept the ship. The two generals approached an asteroid, and Dreadnought said,

"We will blast these asteroids to create a debris field that will cause the ship to drop out of hyperspace, then we will subdue its crew."

"Excellent." Skyquake said as he changed from his jet bomber mode to robot mode. Dreadnought fired his forward guns which blasted apart the asteroids and Skyquake launched grenades that shattered the space rocks into small pieces.

* * *

Aboard the ship, Power Run said to Strikedown, "Hey, we've got some unidentified objects moving into our path. I'll drop us out so we can maneuver around them." The ship dropped out of Hyperspace. They steered around the debris and the two Demon Generals' plan was working. From behind a boulder, they pounced on the ship and fired.

"We're under attack!" said Power Run. Strikedown activated the ship's defensive turrets and they automatically locked onto the attackers and fired. Dreadnought blocked the lasers with his ceremonial saber and fired a salvo of shells from his handheld turret. The shells blew one of the ship's and Strikedown exclaimed,

"We've lost engine 3!"

"Call for help!" said Power Run. Strikedown replied,

"We can't! Communications are offline!" and suddenly Skyquake smashed through the window and shot the two in the face with his twin tank-busting pistols.'

"The ship is ours. Violen Jiger will be very pleased." Skyquake contacted Dreadnought over his comlink. He took command of the ship and the two Demon Generals flew it to Violen Jiger's domain. There the other seven Demon Generals Annihilator, Deathzaurus, Sixshot, Gutcruncher, Gigatron, Toxitron, and Obsidian and they ripped the door off of the ship and tore into the hold where the Decepticons burst out.

"Freedom!" They cheered.

"Not so fast..." Annihilator said.

* * *

On Earth, at Autobase, Wheeljack said to Optimus, "Optimus, I've just received a transmission from Cybertron. The ship hasn't made it back yet." Optimus was worried. it had been one day since the ship had taken off and by ship it took 13 hours to get to Cybertron. It had been 28 hours since the last contact with the ship.

"Call Commander Jailbreak and ask if they've altered their course." Optimus said. Little did Optimus know, a plan was being set into motion, one that if allowed to succeed, would be the end of everything...


	11. Conjugation

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **The Autobots have lost a transport ship full of Decepticon prisoners from the battle of Washington to Violen Jiger's Demon Generals. As this mysterious force prepares to make its next move, Optimus Prime sends a transmission to Luna 1 in hopes of finding his lost ship...**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Optimus, but we haven't yet gotten word from the ship." Jailbreak said to Optimus.

"Thank you, Commander." Optimus said as he signed off the communicator. Optimus was quite worried about the status of the missing ship. It had been missing for three days now. He knew some sort of calamity had to have happened.

* * *

Out in space, Violen Jiger, and his Demon Generals were sequestered in the far reaches of his domain with the Decepticons held captive. "What are you going to do to us?" Dragstrip asked Violen Jiger.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Gutcruncher as he belted him across the face with his mace.

"You can't do that to him without having done that to us, too!" Breakdown shouted, and Motormaster said,

"Stunticons, form Menasor!" and they formed Menasor, who punched Gutcruncher and the other Demon Generals ran to contain them as the Decepticons began rioting. The Demon Generals and Decepticons fought one another until Violen Jiger shouted,

" _ **ENOUGH!**_ " and a surge of energy coursed through all of them, causing them to recoil in pain. "I have plans and they do not involve you fighting one another." he shouted at them. "Henceforth, you will be under the command of my nine Demon Generals. You are to obey them without question and those who dissent will be punished swiftly and painfully." Violen Jiger said.

"What makes you say that?" Growl asked him. Violen Jiger walked over to Growl and then he grabbed him with all four arms and snapped his neck.

"I said, those who dissent will be punished swiftly and painfully. Am I clear?" realizing this, the Decepticons knelt before Violen Jiger and said,

"Yes, Milord!"

"Good. The Demon Generals will inform you of your next assignment. You are to refer to them as 'General' or 'Sir". " Violen Jiger said.

* * *

Back on Earth, more Decepticon prisoners were waiting to be shipped to Cybertron. Two more ships were ready, and as they were about to be loaded, Optimus went out to Prowl, Sideswipe, Stakeout, Streetwise, and Tracks. "Prowl, we're aborting the launch of these two ships. After the loss of the first, we're going to have to detain them here." Optimus said.

"Why can't we send them over the spacebridge?" Prowl asked Optimus.

"Over the last few years our spacebridge network has been undergoing extensive repairs. They have become unreliable for our use." Optimus replied.

"I understand. Come on, let's get them back to the detention level." Prowl said to his team as they prepared to escort the prisoners back to the detention level.

* * *

Back in space, the Decepticons were gathered by the Demon Generals for a mission. "Decepticons, your first assignment is to follow myself, General Annihilator, to a space station in the Zonak-Sigma system . There is something we need to retrieve from there." Annihilator said.

"Yes, General." Said a squad of Decepticons. Among the mass was the Stunticons, the surviving Combaticons, the remnants of the Mayhem Attack Squad, various fragments of rapid attack squads, and some other hangers-on. These were the first Decepticon prisoners shipped to Cybertron, and there was no doubt that they had to be put away as quickly as possible, but thanks to Violen Jiger, they had the chance to fight again. Annihilator and the Decepticons took off and followed the General toward the Zonak-Sigma system. After a brisk flight, they arrived and Annihilator shouted,

"Attack!"

"Finally, some action!" Snarler said as he fired his cannon. The seekers flew in and fired their machine guns which wiped out the station's defenses. Their target was Upsilon-Delta munition storage facility, an Autobot facility used to store captured Decepticon war materiel, making it a prime target for the Demon Generals. The Decepticons' attack shook the station as Annihilator lead the charge into the station as he slew the guards to the vaults containing the spoils of war from across the galaxy.

"Jackpot!" Swindle said, excitedly.

"Grab everything you can and get out!" Annihilator shouted at the Decepticons. The Decepticons scooped up loads of weapons. Hundreds of weapons, rifles, pistols, grenades, gunnery skiffs, proton torpedo generators and a myriad of other weapons were stolen. Dreadnought flew in to meet the raiding party as they threw their weapons aboard his ship mode and they took off, bound for Violen Jiger's territory.

* * *

Meanwhile, five figures were assembled before The Operative, the figure at the machine. They were five Transformers, created by him as his messengers. He said to them, "Deliver this message to Optimus Prime; Violen Jiger and his Demon Generals have ensnared the missing Decepticon prisoners into their fold and are using them to mount raids for resources throughout space. I need him and his Autobots to join us in our battle against them, or the entire multiverse is in danger."

"Yes, Master. We shall not fail in our task." said the leader of the five, Emirate Xaaron. Camshaft, Overdrive, Downshift, Devcon, and himself embarked on their voyage to Earth, and The Operative said,

"I hope they make it. For the sake of the entire multiverse..." as he looked out to see the five jetting off towards Earth...


	12. Race Against Time

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals have freed the Decepticons and now use them as pawns in their plot to sow chaos across time and space. Meanwhile, the mysterious Operative, tasked by Primus to stop him, has sent his messengers to bear his request to join forces and do battle against this new threat...**

* * *

The Operative's messengers streaked towards Earth on their mission as his ambassadors to Optimus Prime and the Autobots. Lives hung in the balance, and any delay for them could cost them dearly. As they ventured across space, Camshaft said, "I'm getting a hankerin' for some Energon, I'm starving!"

"Indeed, mine are also dropping to worrying levels." Downshift added.

"Then let's stop where we can refuel!" Devcon suggested.

"There is a rest stop on in the next system which can satisfy our requirements." Emirate Xaaron said. Despite the urgency of their mission, the five were beginning to run low on fuel, for the distance from The Operative's sanctum to Earth was very long and exhausting. The five messengers reached the rest stop on an inhabited asteroid known as Monacus. They landed outside the city and Xaaron whispered to Overdrive, "Is this not the infamous gambling asteroid, Monacus?"

"Sure is." Overdrive replied.

"But I'm just here for the fuel!" said Camshaft.

"Right. Let's make this as quick as possible. Roll out!" Xaaron said. The five changed to their vehicle modes and they entered the city. They changed form as they walked through the streets toward the fuel station. On their way they saw all sorts of depraved, disease ridden, drug abusing creatures. Their very forms were misery and torment personified, as if they screamed for the release of death by simply standing there. A being whose face was swollen and mangled asked Devcon,

"No, I'm...fine." Devcon replied and tried to catch up with the others. They approached the station to refuel and resume their journey, where they began to take on their fill of Energon. As they filled up, Camshaft milled about the bar with his energon cube. Two bulky aliens came up to him and they began taunting him.

"Hey, lil' bucket 'o bolts, want your energon?" one teased.

"Give it back!" Camshaft said. The dark green alien was taller than Camshaft, and he held it out of his reach, wiggling it in front of him. Downshift saw this and he said,

"Hey! Leave him alone!" and ran over, then he punched the alien in the face and smashed a glass on his head.

"Big mistake." said the alien, as he grabbed Downshift by his arms and his partner punched him in the chest.

"You mess with us and you and your friends have to answer to Lord Gyconni!" said the alien and he grabbed his stun pistol and zapped all five of them. They then loaded them onto their speeder bikes and they rode to the palace of the crime lord Gyconni. They carried them into the throne room for him to see. The throne room was filled with dancers and musicians as music played and lights flashed. "Hey boss, look what we got." One of them said, proudly.

"Slug, Glug, excellent job. You deserve a raise." Lord Gyconni said.

"Really, boss?" Glug asked hopefully.

"No, now leave me! I shall enjoy watching them die in pit of suffering!" Lord Gyconni cackled. Xaaron woke up and he said,

"What? We have an important mission!"

"Too bad. Open the pit!" Gyconni said. An hunchback guard laughed evilly as he threw a switch that opened a trapdoor, sending Emirate Xaaron and his friends plummeting into a pit. Xaaron was the only one of the five to be conscious and knew what to do. Within the pit, turret cannons popped up and fired, but Xaaron pulled out his double-headed battleaxe ans deflected the shots away from his friends. Above him Xaaron heard the raucous laughter of Gyconni and his entourage and he was distracted for a moment, then he felt a splitting pain in his leg as a laser blast hit him there, going straight through his calf. An explosion then followed as the turret that shot Xaaron was blown up. He looked behind him and saw that the others had gotten up!

"We've got your back, Xaaron!" Devcon said as he pulled him to safety and Downshift, Camshaft, and Overdrive sprang into action as they fired their blasters and blew apart the turrets.

"No! No!" Lord Gyconni exclaimed. When the dust settled, the five clawed their way out of the pit and Xaaron said, as Devcon held him steady,

"The tables have turned, Gyconni. I've just sent a signal to the authorities of the exact location of you palace." Sure enough, Monacan police troopers stormed the palace and Gyconni was taken into custody. The five messengers were lucky to make it out alive.

"Well, that was the best refueling stop I've ever taken!" Camshaft said, delightedly.

"I almost died, what is good about that?" Xaaron said.

"Consider it a bonding experience." Camshaft reminisced. Xaaron replied,

"You were unconscious half the time. Now, let's get back to our mission!" and the messengers flew off as they resumed their journey toward Earth. As they left Monacus, a jet flew past them and changed to robot mode. It was Thrust, who radioed his master,

"Milord, the messengers are heading toward Earth."

"Excellent. I shall send the Demon Generals and the other Decepticons to head them off. We shall not only kill them, bu the Autobots as well and free the Decepticons they have in their custody." Violen Jiger said. Violen Jiger and his forces were closing in on Earth, and Optimus Prime and the Autobots were the only thing could stop them...

* * *

At Violen Jiger's throne, the Demon Generals were with their master. "Now that we have enough firepower, we shall require a staging base. Gigatron, take a team of Decepticons to build a staging base on Earth's moon. There, we will mount an attack on Autobase Earth. The Operative's only hope are the the Autobots, and they shall die along with him!"


	13. The Cost of Victory

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **After a massive battle between the Autobots and Crystal Gems against the Demon Generals and the Decepticons, darker powers are now at play as Violen Jiger plans to compensate for his failure in killing the Autobots by trying to prevent them from deciding on whether or not to join The Operative in his mission...**

* * *

The Autobots were now cleaning up after the battle at Autobase with the Demon Generals. The build team were clearing away debris, while Perceptor, Hoist, and Wheeljack were fixing various spots that had taken damage. Optimus was meeting with his staff in his office. "Autobots, I have received a transmission from space that sheds light on what has been happening over the last few weeks. The being we fought is known as Violen Jiger and his Demon Generals are the ones responsible for freeing the Decepticons." there were murmurs of worry throughout the office as Thunderclash, Prowl, Jetfire, Kup, and others talked. "However, there is hope yet. Transformer-like beings are on their way to negotiate an alliance with their master, The Operative. I am as much in the dark as you, but if we stick together, we will navigate these treacherous times." Optimus continued. The Autobots weren't sure what to expect overall after their encounter with Violen Jiger, but Optimus was becoming nervous and fought to hide it from the Autobots.

* * *

Meanwhile, Violen Jiger and his troops moved to Mars and build a base about a half a mile from the summit of Olympus Mons. There, the Decepticons were again forced to live in crude tents and shantys while the Demon Generals had a cave they hollowed out. There, Violen Jiger met with them to discuss recent events. "I am certain The Operative is now coming to meet the Autobots. However, all is not lost. Does anyone have a suggestion as to what our next move should be?" he said. The Demon Generals thought for a minute about their master's question. "Don't be shy, there are no wrong answers." Violen Jiger said to break the silence. General Sixshot spoke up, "We should build a massive superweapon-"

"NO!" Violen Jiger rejected his plan and punched him in the face.

"How about we lead the Autobots into a trap and kill them!" suggested General Toxitron. Violen Jiger considered these ideas for a minute. Over the past, he realized that the Autobots were more vulnerable from the inside than they ever were from the outside.

"I have studied the tactics of Decepticon leaders throughout the past and have come to the conclusion that we can hurt them much, _much,_ more by destroying them from the inside out than simply trying to kill them all. Here is what I plan to do. We shall contaminate the Autobots' fuel supply with a viral element that causes them to lose any and all control of themselves. Then, they will be more concerned with fighting one another than us and they can be no help to The Operative, and we will then strike him and his heralds down. I shall summon the Five Lesser Demon Brigadiers to aid us in this task." he explained to the Demon Generals.

* * *

On Earth, the ripples caused by Violen Jiger's assault had quelled, but this had made Optimus begin to lose his sense of security as he doubled patrols in every quadrant of Earth. Inferno, Red Alert, and Blaster were on one such mission in the Canadian shield in search of any Decepticons who escaped the battle and were still at large. "We've checked this sector already." Muttered Inferno.

"I think that Optimus was right in double checking over Earth." Red Alert said.

"Don't be silly, Red. I'm not getting any strange readings on the scanners." Blaster said. A hum, a whine, and a rumble were heard in the distance and the Autobots hearkened. "Scratch that, I'm getting some readings closing in on our position!" Blaster said as he glanced at his datapad. Then, an A-10 Warthog, an He-219 night fighter, a Kenworth C-500, a Komatsu D-175 bulldozer, and a Mercedes MB-1300 tractor thundered onto the scene and changed into the Five Lesser Demon Brigadiers Maelstrom, Nightkiller, Splitshift, Groundshaker, and Wasteland.

"Autobots! Let's pulverize'em!" Grounshaker snarled.

"Not yet, Groundshaker, we'll tear them a few new dozen new exhaust ports!" Maelstrom giggled manically.

"Or ve shall just keel zem all how ve please!" Nightkiller said in a thick German accent.

"Looks like we've got trouble!" said Inferno as he brandished his flame nozzle and lit a small plume of gas. Maelstrom fired a barrage of rockets, but Blaster turned his stereos all the way up and bass blasted the rockets off of their course, causing them to explode in midair. Inferno sprayed a lick of fire out from his cannon hand, but Splitshift blocked the intense heat with his flatbed shield and then they grappled. Splitshift had two heads on one body, which allowed him to headbutt Inferno twice.

"Inferno!" Red Alert shrieked as he ran to his friend. "You'd better be glad you've got two faces, 'cause I'm going to reduce one to a pile of scrap with eyes!" Red Alert snapped as he punched Splitshift in one of his faces, but then Groundshaker slammed into him in Bulldozer mode, smashing through some trees until he pinned Red Alert to the ground, then looked up to see Optimus, Ironhide, Thunderclash, Brawn, and others as Optimus knocked him out.

"Retreat! Ve must get back to Violen Jiger's base!" Nightkiller said as he changed to his night-fighter mode. The four other Brigadiers retreated into a vortex, where Red Alert said,

"Thanks for saving us, Optimus!"

"I see we have a prisoner, now let's get him back to Autobase. Roll out!" Optimus said. The Autobots changed to vehicle mode to return to Autobase, where Groundshaker was detained.

* * *

On Mars, Nightkiller reported to Violen Jiger, "Milord, ze plan iss going as you have said. Brigadier Groundshaker has ze contagion in his fuel circulation."

"Excellent. Now, no one will be able to stand in my way!" Violen Jiger purred...


	14. City of Sin

P **reviously on Transformers-**  
 **The Autobots have encountered Violen Jiger's Five Lesser Demon Brigadiers, capturing one after a small skirmish in the Canadian shield. Now in their captivity, Brigadier Groundshaker plans to unleash the neurotoxin into the Autobots' fuel supply, causing them to descend into chaos and they can never be able to help The Operative in his mission...**

* * *

Groundshaker was held in the detention level under maximum security. The Energon field was now galvanized with electromagnetic pulses to disable his transformation ability and keep him in. Optimus, Prowl, and Thunderclash went down to the detention level to interrogate Groundshaker and hopefully piece together the enigma of Violen Jiger. Prowl deactivated the containment field and the prisoner watched as the three Autobots began the interrogation process. "You're coming with us." said Prowl as he handcuffed Groundshaker. He lead the prisoner to the interrogation room, where there was a desk and a chair. Prowl took off the shackles and then attached him to the inhibitor claw on the chair. Optimus then went into the interrogation room where he sat down in front of Groundshaker.

"Tell me everything there is to know about Violen Jiger." he said.

"I'll never talk!" Groundshaker growled at Optimus from across the table. Prowl then entered with a drill buzzing. This did not phase Groundshaker as he said,

"You think that scares me? I've got nothing to lose here! I have rights, you know! I demand an Energon cube!" Ironhide, Bumblebee, Leo, and Sam watched the interrogation from the safety wall.

"Yeesh, that's some prisoner you've got there." Sam said.

"He's one of Violen Jiger's proto-Decepticons, or as he calls them 'Lesser Demon Commandants'." explained Thunderclash. Optimus returned with two energon cubes for Groundshaker.

"Will you talk now?" Optimus said. As part of Violen Jiger's plan, Grounshaker cut himself with one of his ripper hands and feigned being attacked by Optimus.

"OOOHH! THE PAIN!OWWW! OWWWW!" he wailed in agony. Optimus looked into the window, wondering what had happened. Without anyone looking, Grounshaker dripped some fuel, containing the neurotoxin, onto the energon cubes. Prowl, with Streetwise, subdued Groundshaker and put him back in the chair, where he said,

"We've got this, Optimus." Streetwise shone a lamp on Grounshaker, where Prowl said, "Alright, wise guy, who's Violen Jiger?" Grounshaker lifted his head defiantly and he said, "ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Groundshaker still did not speak. As a policeman, Prowl knew what it was like when a suspect was not being cooperative. He paused for a second, taking a sip from an Energon cube, one he did not know was contaminated. He then felt dizzy as he fell over and Streetwise went to help.

"Prowl, are you alright?" he asked. Prowl jittered and jerked, thrashing around on the ground. "MEDIC!MEDIC!" Streetwise screamed. Ratchet, Firstaid, and Fixit scrambled to the detention level with a hover-litter. In no time, the three were on their way to the infirmary, racing through the corridors of Autobase.

"What's his stats?" Ratchet asked Fixit.

"Spark temperature is over 90 kelvin!" Fixit replied.

"His flow rate is abnormally high!" Firstaid said.

"What's going on?" Ratchet puzzled. In all his years as a doctor, he had never seen this. Prowl coughed up red Energon on Fixit, and Ratchet exclaimed,

"QUARANTINE!" He and Firstaid ran out of the infirmary, but Firstaid cut himself on a scalpel lying on the operating table which some of Prowl's energon landed on. He nursed his wound and followed Ratchet out of the infirmary and the two of them changed to vehicle mode and drove to the detention level to see Optimus. "Optimus, you need to close off the infirmary, Prowl's infection is already spreading!" Ratchet said.

"Thunderclash, evacuate all Autobots in the vicinity of the infirmary!" Optimus radioed the command center.

"On it!" replied Thunderclash, who then accessed a control panel and initiated the lockdown protocol to the infirmary wing of Autobase. All of the Autobots there hurried to escape, and the entire wing of Autobase was sealed off

"Now, Ratchet, can I get some welding done on this cut?" Firstaid asked. Leaking from the cut was a pinkish red fluid, and Ratchet, Optimus, and the others looked on in utter horror. A catastrophe was now brewing and no one was safe...

* * *

On Mars, the Decepticons were gathered together in a small cave. There, a small fire was lit, and held up by Thrust, Rumble addressed the Decepticons. "Fellow Decepticons, despite being freed, we are still in shackles. We were delivered from the Autobots' captivity into the hands of even worse captors. Though we are mortal enemies, Autobots and Decepticons still fight for something that we want that can not and will not be taken away. That's why I saw we rise up against the Demon Generals. Soundwave stood up for what he believed in and paid the price, can we do no less?" He preached. The Decepticons agreed by cheering for Rumble and his plan...


	15. Escalation

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Demon Generals' plan to disrupt the Autobots and the Operative from allying is succeeding, but dissent and mutiny once again rears its head within the ranks of their Decepticon slaves, emboldened by Soundwave's sacrifice and lead by Rumble in an attempt to speed the end of the war between Autobots and Decepticons. Meanwhile, The Operative's messengers finally arrive on Earth, not knowing the calamities which have befallen the planet...**

* * *

The Operative's messengers soon arrived in the Sol System, just past Saturn. "Here we are." said Devcon. After much travelling, they had arrived at their destination. Their mission was to meet up with Optimus Prime and the Autobots on Earth and negotiate and alliance with their master, The Operative. They began the final leg of their journey as they navigated past Jupiter, over the asteroid belt, then past Mars. On the surface, Gutcruncher saw blips on his radar scanner. He decided to report this to Violen Jiger immediately.

"Milord, I've detected multiple energy signatures passing the planet." he said to Violen Jiger, who sat atop his throne with Annihilator at his side. Violen Jiger gave a cool expression from his ghastly face.

"Send the Decepticons to investigate." He responded.

"As you wish, Milord." Gutcruncher said. A small team of Decepticon warriors were scrambled and they went up to check on the disturbance. Thrust, Fireshot, Guyhawk, Blastoff, and Spaceshot took off with Skyquake in charge. As they closed in on the unsuspecting messengers, Overdrive shouted,

"Look out!" and Skyquake and the Decepticons screamed in as they fired their blasters.

* * *

On Earth, Firstaid was confused as he saw the others looking at him in shock. "What?" he asked them.

"You...you're-" Ratchet began,

"Infected!" Streetwise gasped. Firstaid looked at his wound and realized this and panicked.

"Calm down, Firstaid. Just, stay here. Let's get out of here!" Ratchet exclaimed as the others retreated through a door, then locked it shut, sealing Firstaid off.

"That was close." Streetwise sighed with relief. Suddenly, Prowl and Fixit hobbled into view. They had apparently managed to get through the doors and they were both horrendously malformed, rusting away.

"Cosmic Rust!" Ratchet gasped. The Autobots looked on in horror as they infected Firstaid with the plague as he screamed for help, but the Autobots could not help. Firstaid was infected with Cosmic Rust also. The three of them then bashed on the door to try and feed on those on the other side. Optimus and the others changed to robot mode and went to the command center. There, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Ironhide were hanging out with their human friends with Thunderclash, Kup, and Roadbuster at their stations when Optimus and his team ran in.

"Thunderclash, there's been an outbreak of Cosmic Rust in the medical wing and it is still spreading. It is imperative we evacuate the base before the rest of the Autobots on station become infected!" He said, urgently. Thunderclash, without hesitating, got on the intercom.

"All personnel, evacuate the base. There is a viral element in the facility. Please make your way to the exits to the base in an orderly fashion." he boomed. However, the Autobots could not, and would not, leave as Thunderclash instructed. They were scrambling to evacuate, nearly running each over in vehicle mode as they tried to leave. In the medical wing, Prowl, Firstaid, and Fixit finally smashed their way through the door and hobbled out to feed. The evacuating Autobots were bottlenecked at the exit to the main ramp. There, they feasted.

"AAAAIEEEEE!" Wheeljack wailed as Prowl bit him and infected him with Cosmic Rust. Crushbull punched Fixit away, but he spat blood on him and infected him as well. The Cosmic Rust was spreading like wildfire as the Autobots tried to evacuate the base.

* * *

In space, above Mars, the messengers fought against the attacking Decepticons. "They're heralds of the Operative, kill them!" Skyquake roared as he fired his tank-busting pistols. Camshaft fired his shoulder cannon at Blastoff, who replied with a torrent of unguided rockets.

"Lookout, Camshaft!" Xaaron shouted as he drew his axe and deflected them away from his comrade. "Devcon, send a distress signal to Optimus Prime! We need help!" Xaaron said to Devcon as the battle raged around them.

"On it!" Devcon said. "This is Operative Messenger Devcon to Optimus Prime! We are under attack above Mars! Please help!" He sent a distress call to Autobase. At Autobase, Optimus was too worried about the Cosmic Rust outbreak to notice the transmission coming through. By then, Optimus and whatever Autobots survived the initial spreading of the plague and were on their way south to Nellis Air Force Base to meet up with the U.S military and try to contain the plague. Metroplex had been overrun, and now, Teletraan 1 was infected with Cosmic Rust. Without the gear room personnel, he changed Metroplex to robot mode and hobbled off in pursuit of a meal. When Optimus and his team arrived at Nellis, Air Force Military Police escorted them in. There, the base commander, Lieutenant General Enfield rushed to Optimus as he changed to vehicle mode.

"Optimus, what do we do?" The General asked him. He expected an answer, and quickly.

"For now, we have to evacuate all human civilians within a 150 mile radius." Optimus hastily said. With that, Air Force military police loaded into their Humvees and transport trucks and the Autobots lead the way. They rushed through towns and Blaster sent out a transmission on every frequency.

"There has been an outbreak of a Transformer plague in the area. All citizens within a 150 mile radius must immediately evacuate." the transmission said. People immediately began to leave their homes and businesses as the transmission told them and a cavalcade of cars, trucks, buses and other vehicles soon followed, shepherded by Autobots and Airman security troops.

* * *

Back in space, Devcon had had enough. Optimus Prime had not responded to his transmission and he decided to take desperate measures. He pulled out his grenade cannon and fired several shots. The charges went off, blasting the Decepticons back enough for him to change to his jet mode and said to the others, "Grab on!" Devcon's comrades grabbed his wings and with a burst of speed they jetted towards Earth, over 4.5 million miles away. They flew as fast as they could toward Earth, leaving the Decepticons in the dust. In a few hours they finally reached Earth.

"Let's get down there." said Xaaron. The messengers finally entered Earth's atmosphere and landed in southern Oklahoma. Finally, they had made it to Earth. "By the looks of my scans, Earth is inhabited. We'll need to blend in." Xaaron said. The others agreed with him. They soon took on Earth vehicle modes and Xaaron said, "Roll out!" and they changed to vehicle mode and drove west in search of Optimus and the Autobots.

* * *

On Mars, Skyquake and his Decepticon team reported to Violen Jiger. "Milord, The Operative's messengers escaped to Earth." he said. Violen Jiger did not betray the utter fury writhing within him. Skyquake's master cooly said,

"Skyquake, hand me your weapon." Skyquake did as his master said and Violen Jiger looked at it for a second. Then, he pointed it and shot straight through Skyquake's head. Energon splattered all over the Decepticons and Skyquake's body crumpled to the ground. Violen Jiger stood up and dropped the tank-busting pistol,

"I have no place for those who fail me. That is why I have brought a new Demon General into the fold. One with a much, much better track record. Isn't that right, _Galvatron?_ " He said as the familiar silhouette of the infamous Galvatron stepped out of the shadows with a sinister grin on his face...


	16. Confrontation

**Previously on Transformers** -

 **As the Cosmic Rust plague spreads, the Autobots and humans take desperate measures to shelter humans from the destruction the plague may cause. Meanwhile, The Operative's messengers have arrived on Earth and now search for Optimus Prime and the Autobots, and on Mars, Violen Jiger ups the ante by bringing a lost enemy of the Autobots into his fold in hopes that his mission will yet succeed...**

* * *

The Decepticons were sitting around in their cave dwellings with nothing better to do. Then, Galvatron walked into their shoddy camp and fired a blast from his minigun. "WAKE UP, FOOLS!" he shouted. The Decepticons went out and saw in utter amazement to see Galvatron standing in the middle of their camp.

"Guh-Guh-GALVATRON! HAIL GALVATRON!" shouted Motormaster.

"HAIL GALVATRON!" The others shouted.

"Silence. I am no Decepticon. Not anymore." Galvatron grunted as he pushed through the crowd of Decepticon warriors. "Violen Jiger summoned me on his need for a more capable Demon General. One who will produce...results." he said as he turned to the crowd.

* * *

On Earth, Xaaron, Camshaft, Downshift, Overdrive, and Devcon were making their way across I-40 in search of the Autobots on Earth. "Optimus has to be here somewhere." Xaaron said as he lead the group.

"We have to keep looking. We won't find them if we don't look." said Downshift.

"That indeed." Xaaron said as they pushed ahead. As they continued on their journey, they did not know the horrors that had unfolded west of them

* * *

In Nevada, Optimus and his motley crew of Autobots with the U.S military were leading the evacuating humans as far away as they could from the spreading Cosmic Rust plague. After travelling for about 100 miles, Optimus said to Bumblebee, Ironhide, Arcee, and Hound, who had survived the plague, "Stay here and watch over your human friends. I will take whatever Autobots I can can make sure we are not being followed."

"Right." Ironhide said. He changed to vehicle mode and Leo got into him, then they lead the group on. Whatever other Autobots who were with the convoy changed to vehicle mode and followed Optimus back west to see if the plague horde was still following them. He instructed them,

"Autobots, set weapons to stun. No explosives or fire." Silently, Inferno was disappointed. Sure enough, the Cosmic Rust horde was hobbling east toward the convoy.  
"Autobots, engage!" Optimus said as they charged to attack. Thunderclash fired a blast of energy that knocked down Scattershot. Jetfire flew in, changed to robot mode, and with a burst of his foot boosters he blew Pipes and Big Shot away. Blaster projected a field of massive bass, which disrupted Sunrunner and Cloudburst. Silverbolt said to the Aerialbots,

"Combine!" and they formed Superion.

Scattershot got up from his wounds and he grunted, "Crrrmbrrrn!" and he alongside the other infected Technobots combined into Computron. Superion turned around and said

"Computron, look at yourself! I...I got nothing! I'm sorry!" as he fired a blast of energy from his rifle, but Computron was immune to the pain and he managed to block Superion's fire and infect him!

"AAUUUUGGGH!" he shouted as the Cosmic Rust began to take control and he split apart.

"Superion, no!" Optimus exclaimed. By then, almost all of the Autobots had been infected by the Cosmic Rust. Optimus was all alone, struggling to fight against the hordes. He blasted and slashed through them, but they only got up. He knew that he had failed his troops. Earth was lost. He could not meet the Operative's Messengers. Suddenly, there was a magnificent, blue light. Standing there, Xaaron, Camshaft, Overdrive, Downshift, and Devcon were combined into one, giant robot.

"Optimus Prime, do not fear. I, Infinitus, have arrived." The giant said. He held a large, golden staff and then he pounded the ground with the bottom of it. Energy began to course through it, and then, a wave of blue mist issued from it. Miraculously, those infected with the plague were cured! Without them noticing, Groundshaker escaped out of Metroplex and changed to vehicle mode, driving away as fast as he could. Optimus went to meet the giant, who split apart into the five.

"Optimus Prime. I am Emirate Xaaron. Our master, The Operative, requests you aid him in his battle against Violen Jiger. Will you join us?" Xaaron asked.

"We...need some time to consider." Optimus said.

"I understand." Xaaron replied.


	17. Sparks of Deciet, Flames of War

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **The Operative's messengers have finally arrived on Earth and have cured the Cosmic Rust plague. Now, Emirate Xaaron awaits Optimus' reply to** **his invitation on behalf of his master to join them in their fight...**

* * *

It had been about two days since The Operative's messengers had arrived on Earth and cured the Autobots of the Cosmic Rust. Now, they were preparing to enter into an alliance with their master, but they required some time to think on the matter. In the meantime, Xaaron, Devcon, Overdrive, Downshift, and Camshaft were allowed to stay at Autobase Earth in the barracks. The mood around the base was exhaustion and morale was low. All the Autobots wanted to do was put behind them the Cosmic Rust incident. Jetfire, Broadside, Topspin, Twintwist, Sideswipe, Brawn, and Smokescreen were gearing up to go on a patrol when Smokescreen asked Xaaron and his comrades as they left the barracks, "We're about to go on a patrol. Would you guys like to come with?"

Xaaron answered, "No thank you. I have to be here when Optimus is ready to decide." Smokescreen shrugged and he and his team rolled out on their patrol. Xaaron was being rather impatient, but the others did not say anything to upset him as they watched the Autobots roll out.

* * *

On Mars, Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals were scheming, once again. "Now that we have Galvatron with us, we can hopefully destroy the Autobots and the Operative." Violen Jiger purred to the Demon Generals.

"But our plans have been thwarted every time, Milord. The Autobots are extremely powerful, and if they join forces with The Operative, they'll be unstoppable." said Annihilator.

"Silence! I'm not done yet. However powerful the Autobots may be, I'll have the heads of Optimus Prime and The Operative when I'm through with them. This is my plan." Violen Jiger explained to the Demon Generals. Outside, Wavefront hooked his communications equipment up to tap their conversations with Rumble supervising.

"I think we've got enough, Wavefront. Let's get outta here before the DemGens think we're up to something!" Rumble said. Wavefront packed up his equipment and they ran back to the Decepticons' cave. When they arrived, Rook went up to them.

"Do you have the recordings, Wavefront?"

"Indeed, my friend." Wavefront answered.

"Play it back! I wanna hear the juicy stuff!" Frenzy said. Wavefront played back the recordings of his and Rumble's wiretapping of the Demon Generals' conversation. When the playback was over, Rumble addressed the crowd.

"Now we know what we're up against. The first step of the plan is to throw a spanner in the works, a really big spanner!" The Decepticons approved of Rumble's plans to revolt against the Demon Generals.

* * *

Back at Autobase, Optimus was in the mess hall to receive his ration of Energon for the day. He sat down at a table, where there sat Ironhide, Jetfire, Thunderclash, Kup, and Jazz. Joining them was Xaaron, who as many would predict, was going to ask him "Have you decided yet, Optimus?" Optimus looked at Xaaron for a minute and went back to his Energon.

"Not know, Xaaron. I'll decide in time."

"Well, do it quickly." Xaaron heard himself say before everyone at the table's optics widened and Optimus stood up.

"Ironhide, please escort Xaaron away. I am known for my compassion and wisdom but I will not tolerate disrespect to a commanding officer." Ironhide took Xaaron away as he sat back down. "I want to, but I do not know what I may be getting us into." he whispered to himself.

* * *

On Mars, Galvatron had a squadron of Decepticons prepared. "Galvatron, your mission is to attack this city." Violen Jiger pointed at a hologram. The hologram was none other than Jasper, Nevada.

"Yes, Milord. I will not disappoint you. Decepticons, away!" Galvatron shouted as he changed to his jet bomber mode and then a space bridge portal opened up for him to lead them into. The other Decepticons following him transformed to their vehicle modes and followed their commander into the awaiting vortex. Outside Jasper, the portal opened and Galvatron and his Decepticons arrived on Earth. "Ah, Earth. I always hated this planet." He growled as he changed to robot mode and set foot on Earth for the first time in over six years. "Our target awaits three miles due west, attack!" he shouted and the Demon Brigadiers, Gutcruncher and the Mayhem Attack Squad, Blitzwing, Astrotrain, Octane, Battletrap, Flywheels, Krok, Dropshot, Tracer, Bombshock, Bomb Burst, Skullgrin, Submarauder, the Stunticons, the Jungle Strike Force, the Predacons, and the Battle Gaia Combaticons charged into the city and attacked.

"Decepticons!" screamed a woman as people fled for the scene. Galvatron fired his fusion machine guns, blowing up parked cars and a fuel tanker exploded in a ball of fire. At the Pitt's Stop gas station, Ron Witwicky was filling up his car when he saw what happened. He grabbed his phone and knew exactly who to call.

* * *

At Autobase, Sam and his friends were hanging around when his phone went off. Sam picked it up and answered it. "Sam! Get Optimus! The Decepticons are in Jasper and they're attacking!" Mr. Witwicky said, urgently. Wasting no time, Bumblebee changed to vehicle mode and ran Sam to Optimus' command center. There, Sam got out and Optimus asked him

"Sam, what's going on?"

Sam replied "Optimus, the Decepticons are in Jasper! I've just gotten a call from my dad!" Optimus got on the intercoms and broadcast a message.

"Autobots, Decepticons have been reported attacking Jasper. Meet me in the hangar and roll out!" Across the base, the Autobots dropped whatever they were doing and changed to vehicle mode, then drove to the hangar. There, Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Spike joined Optimus and his top commanders aboard Sky Lynx as Jetfire and the Autobot Air Force followed them. In no time, they arrived in Jasper, where Sky Lynx touched down and Optimus was the first on the ground, followed by Thunderclash, then Jazz and Prowl and the Autobot commander said to Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Hound, "Go and find your father, Sam! We'll deal with the Decepticons!" The four Autobots with their human friends broke off to find Mr. Witwicky as Optimus and the Autobots charged headlong into the Decepticon attack. Jazz deflected laser blasts with his nunchucks, then whacked Nightscream in the face. Bigshot fired shot after shot from his shoulder cannon and sprayed bursts of bullets from his handheld machine gun while Flak launched salvos of high explosive missiles into the air, which blasted apart the pavement where Tracer and Dropshot stood. Headstrong charged at Inferno, but then Ramhorn smashed into him, sending the Decepticon rhinoceros flying and he crashed into a building.

"Thanks, Ramhorn!" Inferno said, then Rewind shouted,

"Look out!" as Rampage pounced upon him, but the Autobot was quick enough to blast him with water.

"You need to cool off, Decepticon!" Inferno said, haughtily as Rampage hissed at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironhide, Arcee, Bumblebee, Hound, and the humans were trying to find Sam's father in the combat zone. They were making their way down Western Avenue when an ambush set by Blitzwing as he crashed through a building in tank mode. "Hahaha! You Autobots'll be scrap when my turret's finished with you!" Suddenly, shots rang out in the distance from a Glock-9 pistol, which bounced off of Blitzwing's tank armor. It was Ron Witwicky, who was shooting at Blitzwing to catch his attention.

"Leave those kids alone!" he shouted at the Decepticon tank.

"Dad!" Sam and Spike exclaimed. Blitzwing transformed to robot mode and saw Mr. Witwicky.

"You humans are so weak and pathetic!" he snarled and he pointed his laser blaster at Ron and was about to fire when Arcee jumped up and with her swords slashed off his arm holding the blaster. It fell on the ground and Ron ran to the Autobots.

"Sam, Spike, thank goodness you two are alright." he said to his sons.

"That was some guts, Mr. Witwicky." Bumblebee said.

"I always had a good feeling about having a concealed carry permit." Mr. Witwicky sighed with relief. An explosion sounded nearby, throwing rubble about as Sam said,

"Get in, Dad! We have to get back to Optimus!" Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, and Hound changed to vehicle mode and the humans jumped into them as they drove through the battle zone back to Optimus.

* * *

Meanwhile, Galvatron commanded to Leozack, Razorclaw, Great Cannon, Motormaster, and Scrapper, "Transform and combine!" Each team initiated their combination transformations and merged to form Liokaiser, Predaking, Battle Gaia, Menasor, and Devastator. Silverbolt and the Aerialbots flew in and opened fire with their machine guns and launched missiles.

"Alright, Aerialbots, let's form Superion!" said Silverbolt and they transformed together into Superion. Crushbull and Scattershot joined them as they combined with their teams to form Syscraper and Computron while Hotspot and the Protectobots evacuated humans from the battle zone, but Octane, Battletrap, and Flywheels flew in with their machine guns blazing. Hotspot fired his twin blasters while Streetwise peppered the air with his shotgun and Blades deflected the shots with his rotor swords.

"You've got some nerve attacking innocent civilians, Decepticons! Protectobots, form Defensor!" Hotspot said to the Protectobots. Firstaid joined them as they combined to form Defensor.

"Decepticons must be neutralized! Humans must be protected!" Defensor said, then he karate-chopped Octane out of the sky, then he grabbed Flywheels in midair in jet mode and squeezed him in his palm.

"YEEAAAUUGGGHHH!" he wailed until Defensor dropped him on the ground and then crushed him under his foot.

* * *

On Main Street, Ironhide and the others finally met up with Optimus and Thunderclash. "Optimus, we've got Dad!" said Sam as he got out of Bumblebee.

"Good, the battle should be over any minute now. I've received reports from Kup, Jetfire, and Superion that we're pushing the Decepticons out of the city." Optimus said to them as he fired his laser rifle. Then, a sweeping shape screamed in and pulled into a vertical climb and changed into a robot. He landed with a "THUD!" on the pavement. He raised his head and revealed a crown of blue spikes and piercing red eyes. The Autobots stepped back in horror as the figure got up. It was Galvatron, and he was the leader of the Decepticon attack.

"Galvatron!" gasped Thunderclash. Ironhide, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Hound charged at him with their weapons out. Galvatron drew his double bladed sword and Arcee clashed with him, but he threw her back. Bumblebee fired his tasers, but Galvatron deflected the blasts with a spin of his sword and they hit near him, knocking him off his feet. Ironhide fired his shotguns, but the menacing Demon General dodged them and with a single blow from his blade, Ironhide was blinded.

"IRONHIDE!" Screamed Leo as he Ironhide covered his face. Galvatron was about to strike the finishing blow when Optimus and Thunderclash both tackled him, causing him to drop the sword. Optimus punched him in the face, but Galvatron threw him off and flipped him into Thunderclash, but his lieutenant helped caught Optimus and helped him back to his feet, then Thunderclash pulled out his hammer and clobbered Galvatron.

"Taste my wrath, Autobot filth!" Galvatron snarled as he fired a burst from his minigun at him. Thunderclash changed to truck mode, then he converted back to robot mode and grabbed a chunk of rubble and threw it, but the barrage of bullets whittled it away in seconds. Galvatron picked his sword up and then dueled Optimus, who pulled out his ax and sword. They clashed and clanged their blades together until Galvatron kicked Optimus in the gut an sent him flying into a building, smashing through it and ending up on the other side. Galvatron walked up to him and growled, "Any last words, Optimus?" Optimus looked up at Galvatron and without him seeing it, Optimus turned his communicator on and radioed Metroplex. "Xaaron, please, contact The Operative. I accept your invitation to join forces. I'm sorry I was rude to you in the mess hall. If I die, then at least the Autobots will be united" he groaned.

"Is that all? The Operative cannot help you now!" Galvatron laughed as he raised his sword. Then, an old voice was heard.

"I beg to differ." He turned around and the figure the voice belonged to conjured a sword and shield. "Leave him be, or else!" and the messengers as well as five more proto-transformers pointed their weapons at Galvatron. He ran away and changed to jet bomber mode as he said,

"Decepticons, retreat!" The Decepticons ran away and followed Galvatron into an awaiting space bridge portal. The Operative helped Optimus to his feet as the other Autobots joined in to see what was happening.

"Thank, you, Operative." Optimus said, gratefully.

"I trust you have made a decision now, Optimus Prime?" The Operative asked Optimus. Optimus glanced at Xaaron and nodded,

"Indeed." and they shook hands. The Autobots and The Operative's Heralds cheered as the new alliance was formed. Now, the battle for the Multiverse had only begun.

* * *

Galvatron reported to Violen Jiger "Milord, your plans are going as you have foreseen. The Autobots and The Operative have joined forces."

"Excellent, Galvatron. You have exceeded all of my expectations for you. Now, a new war has begun, and the ultimate prize his hegemony of the entire multiverse!" Violen Jiger chuckled, maniacally...


	18. Spanner in the Works

**Previously on Transformers-**  
 **After an epic battle in Jasper against Galvatron and the Decepticons, Optimus Prime and the Autobots have joined forces with the Operative to battle Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals. Meanwhile, Rumble's bid to incite a Decepticon uprising continues unnoticed by the Demon Generals, but for how long?**

* * *

The Operative and his heralds had finally arrived on Earth after their showdown with Galvatron in Jasper. The Autobots stayed in town to help clean up after the attack. Crushbull, Pitmine, and Grapple were scooping up rubble and loading it into Treadmill, who was in his dump truck mode alongside Pipeline, Brawn, and Huffer, who were in their truck modes with trailers hitched to them. Ratchet and Fixit were with Ironhide, who had been blinded in the battle. "You're lucky to be alive after that, Ironhide." Fixit said.

"I'll be fine, doc." Ironhide said as Ratchet helped him to his feet. Ironhide covered his eyes with a visor and Ratchet gave him a cane to walk with. Optimus and The Operative oversaw the operation alongside Colonel Grayford of the Army National Guard.

"Colonel, do you have any civilian casualties to report?"

"None at all, Prime. You were lucky to get here when you did." Optimus Prime turned his head and looked out across the devastated townscape.

"That indeed. But I fear when our luck will run out." he said, gravely.

"Do not fear, Optimus. Every great leader has struggled, and you are no exception." The Operative said.

"Yeah, what the blue guy said." the Colonel added. Optimus was not as reassured as the two had hoped, but there were other matters Optimus and The Operative had to attend to.

* * *

On Mars, the Decepticons' plot to rebel against the Demon Generals continued on with Rumble at the helm. By now, the rest of the Decepticons had heard the news of the Autobots' victory in Jasper and the emergence of The Operative. "Events are playing I thought they would. Phase two of the plan is now beginning. We're going to start stockpiling our Energon and ammo. We're only going to go out when the Demon Generals need us-no patrols, no errands, and no fighting Autobots"

"Aww, scrap!" Interrupted Skullgrin.

"They'll have to do it, which means that they'll use more Energon and ammo, and when their supplies are at their lowest, we'll proceed with phase three. I know I'm asking a lot, but our freedom depends on it, and I don't know about you, but failing really isn't an option here. What Soundwave did really made me think about my life, all of our lives." Rumble said to the Decepticons under the light of a small torch. The Decepticons had been ground under Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals' heel for too long, and that was the sentiment shared by all of the Decepticons. They would pay any price for freedom now, even if it cost their lives. After the session, Sixshot barged into the cave and shouted at them.

"You have orders from Violen Jiger! They are to follow me to Earth to gather some supplies and fuel." The General said to them. As part of the plan, the Decepticons began pretending to feel ill.

"We can't General! Our troops are exhausted!" moaned Rumble, feigning exhaustion. Sixshot was miffed at them.

"Very well. Knockout, see to it the Decepticons are cared for, or else! In the meantime I shall take the Brigadiers." he growled at Knockout. For real, Knockout answered,

"Yes, General!" and set to work on the Decepticons. Sixshot left the cave and said to Knockout,

"Nice goin', KO!"

"That was for real, Rumble! I have a feeling that you could be in over your head!" Knockout whispered to Rumble.

"Ah, blow it out your turbocharger!" Rumble scoffed. Despite his rough and rowdy nature on the outside, Rumble secretly knew that Knockout could be right, and the Demon Generals would severely punish, or even kill him for trying to start a rebellion.

* * *

Later, the Decepticons were still acting as though they were tired and injured. Gigatron entered the cave and shouted at them again.

"Get up! All of you! Sixshot has informed me of our setback and quite frankly I hope you have fixed your comrades, Knockout!" Gigatron snarled at the Decepticon medic. Fearing for the secrecy of the plan, Knockout replied,

"Of...of course, General! See for yourself." Gigatron examined the first Decepticon he could find. He pulled Vortex to his feet and examined him.

"Can you transform to your vehicle mode?" Gigatron questioned him

"Yes, General." Vortex answered as he converted to helicopter mode.

"Can you fly?" Gigatron inquired. Vortex whirled his rotor blades and took off, hovering above Gigatron's head. He then changed back to robot mode and Gigatron examined him more closely. After his inspection, the Demon General said to Knockout, "Well done, Knockout. I couldn't hardly tell anything was wrong." and promptly left the cave. The Decepticons collectively sighed with relief.

"That was too close." said Vortex. The Decepticons plan was going on unhindered, and most importantly under absolute secrecy.

* * *

On Earth, Sixshot and the Demon Brigadiers arrived through a space bridge portal and they changed to vehicle mode. In Jasper, Blaster went to Optimus and The Operative with some findings. "Optimus, Operative, I've detected Demon General energy signatures entering sector-9.6." The Operative turned to Optimus and called his five new heralds.

"Blacker, Braver, Laser, Offroad, Spinout, accompany Optimus and his Autobot warriors to respond." He said to them. Blacker, a large, tall, robot brought his team up and they were ready for action.

"Yes, Master!"

"Than in that case, transform and roll out!" Optimus said as he transformed to semi-truck mode, then Prowl, Blaster, Thunderclash, and Jetfire, as well as Blacker with his team. They raced along the road to their destination. Meanwhile, Sixshot and the Brigadiers were raiding a gasoline distribution plant in southern Nevada. Wasteland plowed through a line of parked fuel tankers with his front mounted bucket while Maelstrom fired bursts of bullets with his minigun that sent human workers running for cover.

"Ve came to gather ze fuel, not destroy it, Maelstrom!" Nightkiller snapped at him. Suddenly, Optimus and his team arrived on the scene to stop them. Nightkiller changed to his night fighter mode and took off, buzzing over and strafing the Autobots with his cannons.

"I got this!" Jetfire said as he changed to jet mode and fired a burst of lasers, which shot down Nightkiller and sent him falling from the sky. Sixshot quickly converted to his jet fighter mode and blasted Jetfire with lasers, but he dodged them then landed and converted to tank mode and fired a barrage of shells, then to winged wolf mode where he pounced on Prowl, to laser gun mode where he blasted at Thunderclash, who blocked them with his hammer, and finally to armored car mode, where he zoomed around and knocked Blaster off his feet.

"Looks like you could need some help! We need to form Road Caesar!" said Blacker. The five initiated their combination transformation and formed Road Caesar.

"Some gimmick, Sixshot. How do like this one?" Road Caesar boomed. He pulled out his blaster sword and with a single swing a shockwave of energy pulsed from it. The blast knocked the Demon General and his troops away and Sixshot knew he had to retreat.

"Fall back with the Energon!" and they gathered whatever Energon they could and retreated. Road Caesar separated and Optimus was pleased.

"Good work, Blacker."

"But they got away." Braver detested. Optimus knew a victory when he saw one, and even though the Decepticons got away, they had still defeated them.

"That may be true, but the alliance has been tested in such a way that we can work together." Optimus explained.

"Very true." Offroad said. With that, the Autobots transformed and rolled back to Autobase.

* * *

On Mars, the Decepticons were gathered together in their cave. Rumble was there, standing upon Rook in tank mode as he addressed them. "Phase two of my plan is well underway. So far, so good. I can't stress enough how we have to keep this an absolute secret, because if the Demgens get any wind of this, even the slightest whisper, they'll have all of our heads on a stake, but for now, phase three is in the works, and believe me when I say this, you will not want to be on the receiving end when it kicks in." Rumble said. There was an air of confidence throughout the cave. The Decepticons were becoming bolder and bolder in their plan to rebel against the Demon Generals, but outside, Galvatron was listening in and he heard every word.

* * *

Violen Jiger had returned to his sanctum in deep space. There, he opened a vessel, where he pulled out a green and gold rhomboidal prism. "When I combine this with the reality engine fragment on Earth, I will be unstoppable." He said to himself as he beheld its majesty...


	19. Secrets Revealed

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **Rumble ad the Decepticons continue their plot to overthrow the Demon Generals. Meanwhile, the Autobots and The Operative have tested their alliance and now press forward into the unknown. Meanwhile, Violen Jiger prepares to enact a sinister plan using the mysterious artifact know as the Dimensional Diamond...**

* * *

Optimus and The Operative were in the command center at Autobase Earth, alongside Xaaron, Blacker, Thunderclash, Jetfire, Prowl, and Ironhide. "The alliance is paying off, Operative. Just yesterday, Blacker and I fended off an attack by the Demon Generals at a fuel distribution plant just south of here." Optimus said.

"Indeed, the alliance has gotten off to a very good start. After the curing of the Cosmic Rust plague, both our factions have worked very well together." The Operative said. It was very true that The Operative's heralds had brought the Autobots back together, and that now they were working together they could fight the Demon Generals.

"We know all about Optimus. We want to know more about you, Operative." said Jetfire.

"All you need to know about me is that I have helped the Autobots, Jetfire." The Operative replied, calmly. Jetfire felt uncomfortable about The Operative. Since he didn't want to share more about himself, he thought he may be holding something back, something that Optimus may need to know, and if remained unknown, lives could be lost. The Autobot air guardian pushed these thoughts down as the meeting continued on, but he still had a bad feeling about the Operative, even though they had saved the Autobots from Galvatron's assault earlier. After the meeting, Optimus retired to his quarters. Jetfire decided to go and talk to him.

"Optimus, I need to talk to you about something." Jetfire said, trying to hide the nervousness in his words.

"Certainly, Jetfire. What is it you need to talk about?" Optimus asked him.

"It's...it's The Operative. I think we need to know more about him before we get more involved with him or his heralds." Jetfire said. Optimus was perplexed by Jetfire's statement.

"I'll see what I can do." Optimus said, trying to ease Jetfire's mind.

"Thank you, Optimus." Jetfire said as he left Optimus' office.

* * *

On Mars, Violen Jiger returned from his retreat back to his sanctum with the strange artifact he had gathered. "General, Violen Jiger is on scanners." Submarauder reported to Galvatron.

"Then make ready for his arrival, you imbecile!" Galvatron snapped at the Decepticon.

"Yes, General!" said Submarauder as he ran off to the other Decepticons. In no time at all, the Decepticons were in a massed formation while the Demon Generals stood in front of them with Galvatron centered on them. Violen Jiger arrived just then as Galvatron welcomed him.

"Welcome back, Milord. Was your excursion fruitful?" Galvatron approached his master. Violen Jiger turned his head to Galvatron and wore a menacing grin on his face.

"Indeed, Galvatron, it was quite fruitful. Come." he replied to his general. Galvatron and Violen Jiger walked together as he explained his plan to Galvatron. "Many years ago, I stole this artifact from The Operative. I plan to use it to defeat him and the Autobots." Violen Jiger explained to Galvatron.

"What is it, Milord?" Galvatron asked his master.

"It is known as the Dimensional Diamond, and I plan to connect it with the fragment of the reality engine on Earth. Then, I can travel through space and time and destroy all who stand against me!" Violen Jiger answered him. He was becoming mad with the power of the Dimensional Diamond, but at the time, Galvatron was too blind to see it. "Galvatron, begin sending our troops to Earth, I have the coordinates of the Reality Engine fragment." He said to Galvatron.

"Yes, Milord." said Galvatron. He went to the Decepticons and shouted at them, "Decepticons, follow me to these coordinates!" and he changed to jet mode, then a space bridge portal opened and the other Decepticons followed him through along with the rest of the Demon Generals.

They arrived to Earth on Hashima Island, near Nagasaki. As the Decepticons arrived, they were awed and slightly terrified of the abandoned city on the island. "Your job is to begin excavating the Reality Engine fragment here on this island. Scrapper, you and the Constructicons, begin digging." Galvatron commanded.

"Right away, General." Scrapper said and he changed to his front end loader mode, as the other Constructicons transformed to their construction vehicle modes and started to work digging. The others immediately got to work digging deeper down on the island and they were soon hard at work as they began excavating out tons upon tons of dirt and rock.

* * *

At Autobase, Optimus and The Operative were in the command center when Teletraan 1 alerted them.

"Optimus, Operative, the Sky Spy satellite has picked up Decepticon energy signatures on Hashima Island." The Operative went over to look at the screen and his face conveyed distress.

"We have to get to that island, now!" He said. Optimus mobilized the Autobots with Sky Lynx as their transport. They took off out over the Pacific Ocean and in a matter of hours they were near. Broadside got out of Sky Lynx first and changed to his destroyer mode, then he set down and the Autobots disembarked from Sky Lynx, who transformed to his dragonbird mode.

"What's so important out here?" asked Sam.

"I'm not sure, The Operative probably knows, though." Bumblebee said.

"That is not relevant right now. Our mission is to stop the Demon Generals from digging on that island." The Operative said, urgently.

"Right. Broadside, get us to Hashima island." Optimus said. Broadside's turbines kicked into full ahead and they powered their way to the island.

"Right away!" Broadside said. The Autobots geared up for battle as the Wreckers loaded magazines in their guns and the other Autobots prepared for battle. Broadside soon came close to ground and Optimus stood at the bow of Broadside's destroyer mode, then he said,

"Autobots, roll out!" and they followed Optimus as he jumped into the water and the Autobots waded ashore.

* * *

On shore, Duststorm and Spaceshot were looking out on the ocean when they saw the Autobots coming ashore. "Uh oh! Spaceshot, Autobots, incoming!" Duststorm exclaimed as he pulled out his blaster. Spaceshot awoke with a fright as he pulled his blaster out and opened fire as well. From the dig site, Galvatron could here the reports of gunshots from the south end of the island.

"What are those idiots doing?" he muttered to himself as he changed to jet mode and flew over to investigate. He landed next to them and Duststorm looked over his shoulder to see Galvatron standing behind him.

"General! Autobots! They're invading!" he shouted.

"Decepticons, come to the south end of the island, Autobots are coming ashore!" Galvatron radioed the Decepticons. At the center of the island, the Decepticons stopped digging and hurried to the south end, where they opened fire on the oncoming Autobots. As they hit the beach, the Autobots were bombarded with Decepticon fire. Rodbuster fired his minigun, Twintwist fired bursts of bullets with his machine pistol, and Springer blocked lasers with his swords. There was chaos everywhere as Optimus and his troops were pinned, still in the water. Big Shot fired his cannon and the shell detonated under a building, causing it to crumble into the sea.

"Nice work, Big Shot!" shouted Flak over the battle.

"Thanks?" Big Shot replied, knowing that he had missed his aim at the Decepticons, but now they had a way to get onto the island. The Autobots fought their way onto the island until Galvatron stopped them. Optimus stood his ground.

"We do not fear you, Galvatron!" he declared.

"You should be deathly afraid of me, Optimus, once Violen Jiger's plan is set into motion, there is nothing that can stop him!" Galvatron chortled, evilly. Optimus and Galvatron dueled with their swords as the battle raged around them. They landed serious blows upon one another as they fought, but the Decepticons proved to be too much. Optimus knew he had to order a retreat before lives could be lost.

"Autobots, retreat!" Optimus said as he changed to truck mode and thundered away off the island. The Autobots followed his orders as they retreated off of the island, and Galvatron wore a confident smirk on his face and the Decepticons went back to digging.

"Run, away, Optimus-while you still can!" Galvatron said.

* * *

The Autobots returned to Broadside, anchored about a quarter mile off of the island. They were beaten and battered, their sparks heavy with defeat. Ratchet, Firstaid, and Fixit tended to the wounded as Optimus angrily confronted The Operative. "You knew what was on that island, didn't you? My troops were injured and we lost the battle because of your need to keep everything a secret from us, from me!" he said to The Operative as he pointed his finger in his face.

"Blacker, Xaaron, help me!" The Operative said to his heralds. The two came to their master's side with their blaster rifles drawn and Xaaron ordered,

"Optimus Prime, stand down immediately!"

"Never, I demand to know about what was on that island and why we had to attack it!" Optimus said, raising his voice. It had taken mere seconds for the situation to escalate to a standoff. It was self control that kept them from killing one another. The Operative and Optimus both knew they were above this.

"Very well." Optimus and The Operative went to their troops and The Operative spoke up.

"First of all, it is my deepest apology that I have hidden from you what we are fighting and who were are truly up against. I simply wanted to shelter you from the truth, and that I am as afraid of this as any of you are. As you may know, I am The Operative. My heralds and I are capable of travelling through time and space. I was created by your progenitor, Primus, to prevent the aftershocks of his and Unicron's eternal war from spreading and destabilizing the rest of the Multiverse. You see, there are billions, if not trillions of universes and timelines, reality is infinite. Violen Jiger is a being parallel to Unicron, who also can travel through reality and cause chaos and use its energies to survive, but just as Primus was creating the Transformers, he allowed me to create them as well to help me, and together, we defeated Violen Jiger and contained him in a non-reality, but it was there he created his Demon Generals and escaped once more, where he stole the Dimensional Diamond from me and began his master plan by abducting the Decepticons as his army and used them to help him find the fragment of the Reality Engine, which was buried under that island. If Violen Jiger combines the Dimensional Diamond with the Reality Engine, he will have a gateway to to unfathomable power and be able to rule the Multiverse. With your help, I can stop them, we can stop them, together." Optimus and the Autobots were relieved that The Operative was finally coming out about the many secrets he had kept from them, and now they could turn their attention to stopping Violen Jiger's plan once and for all.

* * *

On Hashima Island, Violen Jiger arrived to check up on Galvatron's progress. "How goes the excavation, Galvatron?" Violen Jiger asked.

"Excellent, Milord. We are nearly halfway to the engine, but I have something else to report." Galvatron reported.

"What is it?" Violen Jiger inquired of his general.

"Within the Decepticon ranks, there are whispers of rebellion and we must stop them before they become deafening screams and your plan will be ruined." Galvatron said, gravely.

"Not to worry, Galvatron, I have the situation under control." Violen Jiger smiled, malevolently.


	20. End of Glory-Part 1

**This is the first of the two-part series finale. Hope you're ready.**

 **Violen Jiger's plans are falling perfectly into place as Optimus Prime and The Operative battle to stop him. Now, a new battle has begun, the Reality Wars...**

* * *

The Autobots and the Operative returned to Autobase Earth. Now that The Operative had atoned for his secretive nature, they could get down to the matter at hand-stopping Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals.

"We now know what's on that island. We have to stop the Decepticons. I say it's time we go on the offensive." said Optimus. The Autobots all agreed upon the urgency to return to Hashima island and stop Violen Jiger from activating the Reality Engine.

"Than by all means, let's do it." said Xaaron. The Operative put his hand on Opimus' shoulder and the Autobots all connected to each other.

"Primus, our creator, hear our cry for help. We face great darkness, but you are the light, the truth. Protect our sparks so that we may vanquish the enemy and bring peace to the universe. In your holy name we pray, til all are one." Optimus prayed.

"Til all are one." The Autobots echoed Optimus. "Autobots, roll out!" Optimus boomed. All of the Autobots grabbed their weapons and Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Spike got into their Autobot guardians. They loaded onto Sky Lynx and whatever other ships they could, and soon were aboard Broadside's destroyer mode in the Nagasaki Prefecture, about 2 miles from Hashima. The ocean was choppy and waves broke around them.

"I hate the sea!" Sideswipe moaned as he vomited over the side. Optimus, Thunderclash, Jetfire, the Operative, and the rest of the Autobot command staff were at the bow of Broadside.

"Autobots, stand by. We are approaching the island." Optimus told his troops. The Autobots prepared themselves, and the humans were armed with their blade rifles. Broadside stopped a few dozen yards from shore as Optimus jumped off the bow and splashed into the water, then he waved his hand signalling the rest to follow.

"Let's go! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" Thunderclash roared as the Autobots jumped off the ship and waded ashore. The humans waited their turn to disembark when Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, and Ironhide stopped them.

"Stay here." Bumblebee said to Sam. Sam was disappointed that he could not hit the beaches with his friend, but it was a dangerous mission, and his life could not be risked. Soon enough the Decepticons opened fire.

* * *

On the island, Galvatron lead the Decepticon defense as he fired volleys of shells from his minigun. The battle was fierce as the Autobots stormed ashore onto the island. The Decepticons advanced to stop the Autobots from advancing farther onto the island as hand to hand combat began. Roadbuster grabbed Ramjet by his head and slammed his face into the ground, then he kicked Vanquish in the stomach. Jetfire boosted himself into the air and kicked Great Cannon in the face. Close by, The Operative channeled the energies of the medallion hung around his neck, and a suit of golden armor appeared on his body, and he wielded a sword and shield. He charged into battle as he slashed and sliced across Decepticons, sending them falling to the ground, then he clashed with Galvatron.

"You are no match for me, you old fool!" Galvatron snarled as he held back The Operative. The Operative kicked Galvatron back and belted him with his shield, but Galvatron caught it and then blocked his sword blows. Optimus bodyslammed Galvatron and he dropped The Operative's shield, then Optimus threw it to his ally.

"Thank you, Optimus!" he said as he strapped it back to his arm. Optimus pulled out his sword and ax and he said,

"Together! _**AUTOBOTS, CHARGE!**_ " The Autobots surged forward farther onto the island, pushing the Decepticons back to the Reality Engine.

* * *

There the Constructicons had just uncovered the last load of soil over the vast machine. Scavenger transformed to robot mode and exclaimed to Violen Jiger, "Milord, we've found it!" Violen Jiger stepped over the hole and saw the engine.

"Excellent. Keep digging." Violen Jiger said to him.

"You heard him!" Scrapper said as he took a bite out of the ground with his loader bucket and dumped into Long haul. Scavenger changed back to his excavator mode and loaded up Sledge in dump truck mode. Off shore, Sam and the humans were impatient. "We need to see what's going on over there!" He grumbled.

"We can't. They told us to stay here." Leo said. Sam didn't care. He was as much an Autobot as Bumblebee and wanted to help.

"Broadside, take us ashore." Sam said. Without saying anything, Broadside began to transform to his jet fighter mode and Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Spike were aboard and Broadside's thrusters flared as he jetted off to the island. Down below, the Constructicons had finally dug enough material out to uncover the Reality Engine. Violen Jiger saw the machine. It was a large, circular pedestal with rings around it and in the well under the rings was the place for the Dimensional Diamond. Violen Jiger looked at the Dimensional Diamond and smiled, evilly. Just then, Galvatron and the Decepticons landed in the pit, where he said to his master,

"Milord, the Autobots are advancing too quickly! We were overrun!" Violen Jiger held the Dimensional Diamond in front of his minion.

"This will solve all of our problems, Galvatron." Then Optimus, The Operative, and the Autobots surrounded the rim of the pit.

"Surrender, Violen Jiger! You are no match for us!" Optimus shouted below. Violen Jiger chuckled to himself.

"But it is you that's no match for me, Optimus. Link the Diamond!" he shouted at the Decepticons. However, the Decepticons did not. The final phase of Rumble's plan had been set into motion.

"Never!" Rumble shouted, defiantly. The Demon Generals turned their heads and Violen Jiger was flabbergasted.

"What did you just say?" He asked Rumble.

"I said, we're through doing your dirty work!" Rumble shouted at Violen Jiger.

"I don't have time for this! Demon Generals, execute him, all of them! I have no need for them anymore." Violen Jiger snarled at the Demon Generals, who all to happily pointed their weapons at Rumble, but then, Frenzy jumped in front of his brother as the Demon Generals opened fire and the blasts slammed into his tiny body. Rumble screamed in anguish as he and Ravage ran to Frenzy.

"FRENZY!NOOO!" Frenzy's body was full of holes and leaked energon as Frenzy wheezed his last words out.

"Do it...do it...for Soundwave." and passed in his brother's arms. Rumble sobbed as Ravage comforted him.

"It should have been me." he wailed. Thrust and the Decepticons came up to him and said,

"There's no time for that, Rumble. We've got a rebellion to ignite." Rumble dried his tears as he then stood up and shouted,

"DECEPTICONS! ATTACK!" and the Decepticons attacked the Demon Generals. The Decepticon coup had begun.

* * *

Optimus and the Autobots watched the battle in the crater unfold, not knowing what to think.

"I don't believe it! The Decepticons are rising up against the Demon Generals." Thunderclash exclaimed.

"Now's our chance to get the Diamond and go!" said Starscream.

"No, the Diamond is important, but I think we should help the Decepticons." Optimus said.

"Let's do it!" Twintwist growled, excitedly. The Autobots jumped into the pit as The Operative said,

"Optimus, take a team of Autobots to help the Decepticon rebellion. I'll take a team to get the Diamond." and the Autobots split up. Optimus and his team bolstered the Decepticons in their fight against the Demon Generals.

"Optimus Prime? What are you doing?" Thrust asked Optimus.

"We're here to help you. Autobots, attack!" Optimus said his team and Broadside screamed overhead, dropping his bombs and firing his machine guns.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted jubilantly. Broadside landed and the humans got out with their blade rifles as Broadside changed to robot mode.

"Are we late?" Sam asked Bumblebee as he caught up with him.

"You're just in time!" Bumblebee replied as he fired his blasters. Rumble saw the Autobots had joined in and said,

"Optimus, thank you! We need the Autobots strength in numbers if we're going to win this!"

"Then consider yourself lucky, Rumble!" Optimus replied as he fired his rifle.

* * *

Close by, The Operative and his team fought their way through Gigatron, Gutcruncher, and Sixshot to get to the Diamond. "Stand aside, before this gets violent." The Operative said to Gigatron as he conjured his armor.

"I don't think so!" Gigatron said as he fired his plasma cannon. The Operative blocked the blasts with his shield. Xaaron shot beams of energy from his laser blade which blew Gutcruncher away. Laster bolted about the place, punching Gigatron in the face and then tackling Sixshot to the ground. The team got to the well containing the diamond, and there they went to get the Diamond.

"Finally, we can put this all behind u-uhhhs-" The Operative said. He was interrupted as Violen Jiger stabbed him in the back with a dagger.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." The battle stopped as Optimus and the Autobots watched in horror

"MASTER!" Xaaron exclaimed

"Operative!" Optimus shouted Optimus ran to The Operative, who said,

"It is up to you, Optimus. You must save...the multiverse. Take this, it will grant you power." The Operative gasped as he took his final breath and died . Xaaron and Blacker were terrified as they saw their creator slump on the ground and die.

"I've won! Finally!" Violen Jiger cackled as he linked the Dimensional Diamond with the Reality Engine. A brilliant beam of green energy shot into the sky that could be seen as far away as eastern France. "Now I can conquer the entire multiverse!" he declared. Optimus shouted, "

"Autobots, fire!" The Autobots and Decepticons opened fire on Violen Jiger, but the energy from the Reality Engine dissolved the energy beams, but then, Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Spike charged at Violen Jiger with their blade rifles, but the tyrant stepped aside as the four humans were pulled into the beam as it opened a portal into another realm

"NO!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Optimus Prime, I give you one chance to surrender, and I wouldn't hesitate on the decision." Violen Jiger sneered. The humans had been spirited away to another reality, the battle was lost, the Operative was dead, most of the Decepticons were killed, and Violen Jiger now had a gateway to infinite power. Optimus had known all his life when to stand and when to back down. Now was the time to back down.

"Violen Jiger...I...surrender." Optimus grunted.

"A wise decision, my friend." Violen Jiger said. The Demon Generals rounded up the Autobots and Decepticons that had survived the battle. Everything hung in the balance, and now Violen Jiger had won... 

**Or has he?**


	21. End of Glory-Part 2

**Previously on Transformers-**

 **The Decepticon uprising has begun, the Autobots have invaded Hashima Island, and Violen Jiger now has opened a portal into infinity and ultimate power. Meanwhile, Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Spike are trapped somewhere in one of the many trillions of alternate timelines throughout the Multiverse and must find their way home back to their friends.**

* * *

"Sam! Wake up!" Mikaela shouted at Sam. Sam jumped up as he saw the others up as well. He put his hand over his forehead as spike helped him up and groaned,

"Uh, where are we?" They were in the middle of a desert, where there, they saw a mountain with a spacecraft lodged in it.

"Is that?" Sam began

"The Ark." Leo said, but then, a massive robot dinosaur fired beams of energy at the mountain.

"Look out!" Spike shouted as they ran for cover. Trypticon, the dinosaur, smashed the Ark and blasted it with his mouth lasers.

"NO!" exclaimed Sam, but then, a group of vehicles changed to robot mode. They were Bumblebee, Tailgate, Swerve, Warpath, Outback, Tailgate, Pipes, and Powerglide, and they opened fire on the giant as a battle between them began.

* * *

Back in their home timeline, the Autobots and Decepticons had surrendered to Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals. They were all gathered together under the guard of the Demon Brigadiers, and Violen Jiger was especially pleased at his victory. "I was quite impressed, Rumble. You certainly were a better leader than I previously credited you for, but your rebellion has failed, and now you and your accomplices will be destroyed."

"I wasn't doing this for myself! I wasn't doing it for the Autobots! I did this for Soundwave, and you killed him! He knew that this war was senseless bloodshed and he stood up for what he believed in and-"

"-And look where he ended up." Violen Jiger scoffed as he reminisced over the death of Soundwave. Rumble was furious and he stood up and tried to punch Violen Jiger, but Galvatron kicked him square in the chest sending him flying back as Rook caught him. "I suggest that you not try and end up like him." Violen Jiger said to him.

"You'll never get away with this, Violen Jiger! Our master will be avenged and you will burn in a lake of fire for eternity!" Shouted Xaaron.

"That's what you think." he oiled. The Autobots and Decepticons both were angered at Violen Jiger, but knew, deep down, things would take a turn for the better. Violen Jiger and Galvatron went to the portal opened by the Dimensional Diamond.

"It's breathtaking, Master." Galvatron marveled.

"Indeed." Violen Jiger said as he looked into the infinite portals through reality.

"You can't just run willy-nilly through alternate realities! That will distort the timeline and cause a chain reaction that could rip apart the fabric of time and space-" Xaaron exclaimed.

"Be quiet!" Sixshot yelled at him and he punched him in the head.

"I do what I want, whenever I want." Violen Jiger said to him.

"You'll never get away with this!" Optimus said.

"Watch me." said Violen Jiger.

* * *

In an alternate timeline, Sam and the humans watched the battle in awe. "Let's help them! Open fire!" Sam said as he fired his blade rifle. The others fired their blade rifles as well and laser bolts pinged against Trypticon's armor. Tailgate shouted,

"What's that?" As he saw the fire coming down on Trypticon.

"It looks like a few humans!" Powerglide said as he flew in to investigate. Just then, there was a swirling portal opening, which sucked the humans into it.

"Not this again!" Leo exclaimed as they were flying through a a tunnel. Colors and patterns of light flashed all around them. Meanwhile, Violen Jiger saw this. The Diamond was tracking them through the multiversal stream.

"Interesting. The diamond seems to be...aware. It is as if it is trying to protect the timelines from being interfered with." Violen Jiger observed. He then had an idea.

"Optimus Prime, Rumble, Xaaron. I have an offer." He said as he turned to them.

"What manner of deception do you have for us now?" asked Optimus.

"On the contrary. Optimus Prime, if these humans survive being transported through five alternate timelines, than I will not harm you or your warriors in my custody, but on my terms. Galvatron, Sixshot, Annihilator, Gutcruncher-enter the portal and follow the humans. Do your best and play with them until I give you the word." Violen Jiger explained.

"Yeas, Milord!" Galvatron said, and he and the Demon Generals followed him into the portal.

"What? You can't do that!" Xaaron shouted in anger. The Demon Generals began their hunt for the humans as they entered another alternate reality. There, they arrived to see the Aerialbots fighting Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet around the Hoover Dam as a massive drill machine emerged out of a portal. The Silverbolt of that reality noticed.

"Aerialbots, below us! There's some humans in trouble!" He told his team as they swooped down and fired at the Demon Generals. The Demon Generals ducked for cover, but while the Aerialbots were occupied, Thrust, Dirge, and Ramjet had them in their sights and fired at them. Sam and the humans fired their blade rifles, which caught their attention long enough until the Aerialbots were able to fire back. Violen Jiger then opened a portal and the humans ran into it as Galvatron and the Demon Generals gave chase. As they went through the streams, Sam had an idea.

"Everyone, Fire your rifles at the walls of the stream!"

"What?" Mikaela exclaimed.

"Trust me!" Sam said. Taking a leap of faith, the others fired their blade rifles. There was an explosion as a portal was opened in the stream, and they flew into it before Galvatron and the others could catch them. There, they floated. Infinite windows into infinite alternate realities and timelines. There, they saw their home dimension and saw the Autobots and Decepticons held captive by Violen Jiger and the other Demon Generals. They flew to it and then emerged out of the portal. Violen Jiger turned to them, then Sam grabbed the diamond and twisted it. It opened, and then, across every reality, his face was seen. "I am Sam Witwicky. Do not be afraid. We are in the middle of a crucial struggle, one with the fate of the entire multiverse in the balance. I am about to open a portal, and those that join us in our fight, you will be remembered for your courage." Sam took the Diamond and then opened a portal.

"Ha! Your army will never come, boy!" Violen Jiger laughed, haughtily.

"Wait for it!" Sam said. There was then a great rumbling. Portals opened up, and an army of extradimensional warriors came through with their weapons drawn.

"Checkmate, Violen Jiger! Everyone, attack!" Sam commanded, and his army stormed the island. Optimus and the Autobots were emboldened and just as Galvatron and his team arrived, Superion Maximus, from another dimension, mowed down the others except for him. Sam, Mikaela, Sam, Leo, and Spike went to their Autobot friends ands they blasted their handcuffs off.

"Thanks! Let's take'em out!" Ironhide said. The four Autobots and humans charged into battle, where they met Optimus, Xaaron, and Rumble. They formed a circle, back to back, firing their weapons at the Demon Generals, who fought back as hardly as they could.

"Destroy them!" shouted Galvatron as the Demon Generals fired away. Ramjet was cut down by a laser blast from Maelstrom, but Big Shot stepped up and fired his artillery cannon, which blew the enemy apart.

"Knockout! We need some help!" he radioed Knockout. The Decepticon medic rode to the rescue in his Unimog mode to treat the wounded warrior.

* * *

Meanwhile, as Optimus, Xaaron, Rumble, Bumblebee, Arcee, Hound, and Ironhide with their human friends were fighting hard.

"Thanks for rescuing us!" Rumble said.

"I never thought we'd be fighting together, Rumble!" Bumblebee said.

"Last I remember, we were fighting on the Ark, hurdling through the Earth's atmosphere on a course to destruction!" Rumble chuckled.

"Less talking, more shooting!" Arcee said as she fired her machine gun. Violen Jiger's Demon Generals were being pushed back. They were exhausted. They fought against the attacking hordes to protect their master. They would die for their creator, no two ways about it. Violen Jiger looked around him. His troops were being beaten back. The Autobots and Decepticons from across the many realities had outnumbered them five to one.

"NO! NO! **NO! _"_** he shouted, and then he pounded the ground with all four of his fists and a shockwave of energy erupted from it. They many warriors watched as Violen Jiger grabbed the Dimensional Diamond and said, "IF I CANNOT HAVE THE MULTIVERSE AS MY OWN, NO ONE CAN!" He was going to smash the Diamond, and with denizens of the many multiple realities in their reality, the timelines of the entire multiverse would be destroyed, leading to a cataclysmic chain reaction that would tear the entire fabric of existence apart. Sam saw this, and he decided to take action. He took aim and fired a bolt of energy from his blade rifle, knocking it from Violen Jiger's hand. There was a crack in it, and he exclaimed, "What!? What have you done!? The entire Multiverse will be destroyed!" Sam turned to the many scattered individuals from across the Multiverse.

"GO! GO! GET BACK TO YOUR HOME DIMENSIONS!" he shouted to them. Dark clouds gathered over the island, lightning bolts flashed, and portals opened as they ran back into them. The Dimensional Diamond sparked and flashed. It cracked as facets of it shattered, barely containing the dimensional energy inside it. Violen Jiger reached for it and then it emitted a brilliant beam of white light and blew up in his face. A massive pillar of energy erupted from the explosion, bathing the Autobots and Decepticons in light which healed their bodies and warmed their sparks. Rumble looked up at Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, in the name of the Decepticons, we wish not only to surrender, but to join you." he told him. Optimus looked down at Rumble and replied,

"In the name of the Autobots, I accept you, and welcome you with open arms." The two shook hands and with it, over four million years of war had, at finally long last, came to an end. Many had given their lives for this moment to transpire. Sam, Leo, Mikaela, and Spike looked at their Autobot partners.

"Well, I guess this is it." Sam said to Bumblebee. Optimus replied,

"On the contrary, Sam. We will be building a permanent Cybertronian colony on Earth."

* * *

Years passed. The governments of the world all funded the construction of Cyberbase Earth, the Cybertronian colony populated by both Autobots and Decepticons living together. Sam and Mikaela married and had a son. Leo remained a lifelong bachelor. Spike joined the Army and rose through the ranks to become a Sergeant Major. Optimus Prime became the leader of the new Cybertronian Race. Earth was at peace. Cybertron was at peace. The nightmare was over, and a new age could begin.

* * *

A pair of blue eyes looked at a portal showing the defeat of Violen Jiger. "At last, the Multiversal Stream has been stabilized." said a voice A beep was heard. The eyes looked at it, and there appeared a video feed of a supermassive black hole. "Oh no! The destruction of the Dimensional Diamond has created a black hole! With The Operative dead, I require aid; but, there may be hope, yet." he said, and looked and saw into the many portals into infinite realities the greatest warriors of those realities and saw a plan begin to unfold...


	22. The Story of the Transformers

They are mechanical beings from a distant alien world that can alter their forms into any imaginable shape, but there is more than meets the eye to these beings. For eons, their home planet, Cybertron, has been soaked with the blood of countless warriors from the planet's two principal factions-the heroic Autobots and the villainous Decepticons. This is their story.

At the beginning of time, two entities existed. They were known as Creation and Destruction. These two entities, both polar opposites, warred for billions of years until their battle killed both of them. Their forms decayed and intertwined until what remained reacted within itself and the Universe was born. However, their was was not over, for the forces that created the universe was also destroying it. Destruction reared his head, now in a new form, dubbed Unicron. Unicron's only directive was to destroy. To consume. It was now that Creation realized their battle had recommenced. Knowing that Destruction had reformatted into Unicron, Creation also reformatted and became known as Primus. Unicron took the form of a colossal warrior, able to change his very being into that of a planet. However, Primus assumed the form of a Nebula, since if he was to protect the very fabric of creation, he himself had to be a creator, a progenitor. As Unicron's threat loomed, Primus built an army of warriors, and like his opposite, they could change into amazing shapes and forms. Primus and Unicron battled once again, and with their help, Primus and his children defeated Unicron in an epic battle, casting him into the farthest reaches of space. After that great battle, Primus distilled his essence into a genetic matrix and handed it to the Transformers so they could live on. There, he transformed again into Vector Sigma, the core of the Transformers' planet, Cybertron.

For eons, the transformers grew and thrived under the lineage of the Primes, those who had received Primus' Matrix of Leadership. They were a proud lineage, known for their heroism, honor, and courage. That all changed during the reign of Zeta Prime, who clenched his fist upon Cybertron. The people were angered by his policies of racism, tyranny, and greed. A mine laborer from the city state of Kaon, known as Megatronus, believed that he was unworthy of its power, and that he should be deposed. A terrible, bloody war erupted across Cybertron as Megatronus and his followers, whom he dubbed the Decepticons, waged war against Zeta Prime and his armies, until Megatronus, who was nicknamed 'Megatron' by the people, finally killed Zeta Prime. With this figurehead of oppression laying dead at his feet, Megatron's cup was not full. He thirst for conquest not only of Cybertron, but the galaxy. However, a flicker of hope pierced the darkness, as a humble soldier, Orion Pax, took the Matrix of Leadership when none others had the courage, becoming Optimus Prime. Reinvigorated by Optimus taking the helm, Cybertron's warriors, who called themselves the Autobots, regrouped and unleashed a savage counterattack. The Transformers were now fractured into Autobots and Decepticons, as the war began and their battle spilled off of Cybertron's metallic soil to the stars beyond. Four million years of war, brutal, vicious war, had nigh ground Cybertron under Megatron's heel when Optimus Prime and a crew of Autobots embarked on a voyage for a staging ground for an invasion of Cybertron, but Megatron pursued, where they landed on Earth, a planet populated by organic beings who befriended the Autobots.

There, the Autobots and Decepticons squared off again, and they accelerated Combination technology, beginning the Combiner Wars, in which, one of their closest human friends was killed. Still the war on Cybertron raged and was echoed across the cosmos. In particular, Fortress Maximus and his Autobot faction allied themselves with freedom fighters on the planet Nebulos, while a Decepticon pirate, known as Scorponok, and his crew teamed up with Lord Zarak and his tyrannical government. Each faction participated in symbiosis, creating headmasters and targetmasters. Fortress Maximus and his crew, along with President Galen and his resistance, deposed Zarak and left Nebulos, with Scorponok following them. During their voyage, Hot Rod, a young 'bot was mysteriously brainwashed to leave unannounced, where he crashed on Earth, which incited the crew to follow him there. On that planet, Optimus Prime was shown the threat of Unicron, that he was still in space, waiting for the chance to strike. Unicron also sensed this, and he summoned his spawns from across time and space to aid him. Between the Transformers and Unicronians began, chiefly in the small town of Gravity Falls, Oregon with the help of the humans Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy. Because of these occurences the Autobots and Decepticons soon joined forces, as their predecessors had and battled Unicron. During this rematch, Optimus Prime was killed, and Hot Rod became Rodimus Prime and defeated Unicron.

In the aftermath, Galvatron, Megatron reborn from another universe, escaped captivity and took command of the Decepticons, where Rodimus and the Autobots battled him across space, namely on Earth, as Optimus Prime and Megatron had. Later, Rodimus discovered Unicron still lived, in spite of his body being destroyed. Unicron did battle for a third time with the Transformers when Optimus Prime was resurrected and used the Matrix to utterly obliterate Unicron, wiping him from existence. However, the Quintessons, a terrorist organization, also threatened the Transformers, but Galvatron killed their leader and was never seen again. Later, Bludgeon took command and the Decepticons roamed space in their super-warship, the Warworld, made from a smorgasbord of alien technologies and Jhiaxus, a Decepticon deserter, joined forces to build a weapon of unimaginable power, but Star Saber lead a faction of Autobots to stop them and called upon Optimus Prime for help. Optimus and his crew came to Star Saber's aid and together, they nearly defeated Jhiaxus and Bludgeon when it was revealed that Megatron had been orchestrating the events that had transpired. With his new doomsday device, Megatron tried to use it on Earth, but Optimus Prime sacrificed himself to destroy the Warworld, but miraculously survived.

After the great battle, Megatron was captured and imprisoned, while Autobase Earth was built to maintain an Autobot presence on Earth. Meanwhile, the Decepticons remained at large, lead by Soundwave, who planned their revenge for five years. Their chance came, and Soundwave and the Decepticons attacked Autobase Earth as part of a rouse to lure Optimus Prime away from Cybertron, where there, the Decepticons in hiding would rise up and take control of Cybertron. Realizing this, City Commander Ironhide refused to send for reinforcements. After an epic battle of attrition, the Decepticons retreated, and Optimus Prime and the Autobots of Cybertron arrived to help. Meanwhile, Soundwave's Decepticons succeeded in breaking into Garrus-1 and freeing Megatron and other captive Decepticons. On the Decepticons' makeshift asteroid base, Megatron was reformatted into a new body and sought to avenge his defeat on Earth five years earlier. Losing his faith in the Autobots, the President of the United States banished the Autobots from Earth, only for him to play into Megatron's hands and launched a full scale assault on Washington D.C as a display of force to the rest of the world. Fortunately, the Autobots' human allies were able to contact Cybertron and tell Optimus Prime what happened. Optimus lead a fleet of Autobot ships back to Earth and he and his forces repelled the Decepticon attack, killing Megatron in the process. After the battle of Washington D.C, the Autobots and humans signed a pact and became allies.

However, a darker force was rising. An ancient being, known as Violen Jiger, and his Nine Great Demon Generals threatened the existence of the entire multiverse, and only a being known as The Operative could stop them. The Operative was created by Primus to stop the repercussions of his and Unicron's battles from warping the continuities of other timelines, and Violen Jiger was a being like Unicron, but instead of destruction, he simply survived off of chaos by travelling through the realities to create upheavals to survive until The Operative banished him to a Non-Reality and contained him. However, as time passed, Violen Jiger still could see into other realities and borrowed the process of making Transformers to build his Nine Great Demon Generals that would help him escape the Non-Reality. The Autobots were sending the captured Decepticons to Cybertron, but one ship was captured by the Demon Generals and Violen Jiger used them as pawns in his game of domination. They stole weapons from a space station in the Zonak-Sigma system, but The Operative sent his agents to warn Optimus Prime of this and bring the Autobots into his fold to help him defeat Violen Jiger. However, the Autobots encountered the Crystal Gems, with whom they fought until an all out assault on Autobase Earth forced them to join together. Though the rest of the captive Decepticons were freed, the day was won when the Autobots and Crystal Gems defeated them. Then, The Operative's Messengers arrived, where the Autobots learned about Violen Jiger, the Demon Generals, and his plan to conquer the entire multiverse and they agreed to help him fight his foe. Violen Jiger's plan was claim the Dimensional Diamond, an ancient artifact allowing the user to traverse through the fabric of time and space. The battle for the Diamond was intense, claiming the life of its original protector, The Operative. Violen Jiger finally gained control of it and when all hope was lost, the Decepticons revolted against the Demon Generals and joined the Autobots, where together they finally struck down Violen Jiger and the Demon Generals, utterly and totally wiping them from existence. It was here that the Cybertronian wars were over forevermore and Cybertron and Earth lived peacefully and prosperously together after.

Thus has been the tale of the Transformers. Their battles, their tragedies, their triumphs, and the events they caused or allowed to transpire that shaped and molded the universe as we know it.

Until All Become One.


End file.
